Games Of Destiny
by Daya's Girl
Summary: We don't know what is written in our destiny...Sometimes its pain and then happiness and sometimes we r happy and suddenly pain comes and surrounds us. What happens when the one you love tries to hide something from you...What happens when you come to know the truth and the other one is not willing to understand. Let's find out...what happens here...!
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Hii everyone! I'm back with a new DaReya story. So, DaReya Lovers , Dil thaam ke baithiye….This will certainly make you cry. Let's see another face or power of love. Let's see how strong love of a person can be for one person.**

**The idea to this story is given by my dear friend "Kia Mehra" and I'm interpreting it in words. Thanks Kia for this wonderful idea. It's all our imagination. Let's check the power of love now….*wink***

**Let's move straight to the chapter.**

It was a normal day in the bureau but it was not normal for two persons. One person looked annoyed and disturbed. The other person was looking at the first person and was wondering why he was so disturbed. She knew that there's something that's bothering him , but he's not willing to tell anyone. She was also disturbed after seeing him disturbed. She wanted to talk to him , so she moved to his desk. He was lost in his own world. She called him.

Shreya- Daya Sir !

He didn't listen. She called him more loudly.

Shreya- Daya Sir !

This time, he heard and looked at her.

Daya- Haan…Haan Shreya , Kya hua ?

Shreya- Sir aap kuch pareshan lag rahe hai. Koi problem hai kya ?

Daya could see her concern for him in her eyes. He tried to smile and replied….

Daya- Nahi Shreya …..Aisa kuch nhi hai. Tum fikar mat karo.

Shreya – Please Sir….Bataiye na agar koi problem hai toh ?

Daya(got angry )- Maine kaha na Shreya …Koi problem nhi hai. Tumhe ek baar mein koi baat samajh nhi aati kya ?

With this , he got up and left the bureau. Tears formed in Shreya's eyes. She thought….

**_"Daya Sir….Main jaanti hu ki koi toh baat hai jo aapko pareshan kar rahi hai . Maine toh sirf apne baare mein socha. Aaapko dukhi nahi dekh sakti. Main toh ye bhi nahi jaanti ki aap mujhe chahte hai ya nahi , bas jaanna chahti hu ki kya baat hai. Lekin aap…..Aapne toh ab tk kuch nhi kaha aur na hi koi baat karna chahte hai. Please Sir , Kuch toh kahiye. Agar aap ye kahenge ki main aapke liye sirf ek achchi dost hu toh main apni zindagi yahi soch kar guzaar lungi ki kam se kam aap mujhe apna dost toh maante hai. Jis mein aap khush rahe mujhe har wo cheez manzoor hai. Aapki khushi se hi meri khushi hai Sir. Lekin kuch toh kahiye Sir…..Please…."_**

Tears rolled down her cheeks. She was feeling uncomfortable because Daya was not saying anything. He was just silent. Shreya made an excuse to Abhijeet and went to home. On the other hand , Daya left the bureau and went to his Favorite place , i.e , The Beach….Where he found utmost peace and relief in his pains.

He sat at his favourite place with his legs touching water. He was loving the touch of waves on his legs. He just closed his eyes to feel the cool breeze and the touch of cold water. He was thinking something but he didn't want to remember it at the moment.

At Shreya's place…..

She was sitting on floor beside her bed. Tears were rolling down her eyes. She knew that Daya was in some sort of pain. He was hiding something fromm them. She was noticing him from last 2 days and now she could not bear his silence. She , now wanted to know what the problem was.

**Shreya's POV**- Daya Sir….Aap zarur koi badi baat chupa rahe hai. Aur ye baat kya hai …..main pata laga kar rahungi. Aap batayein ya nahi , itna toh jaanti hu aapko ki ye samajh saku ki aap kuch chupa rahe hai.

She rubbed her tears and went to get fresh. She was now determined to find out what was wrong with Daya.

Meanwhile , Daya was at the beach…..

**_"Ye kya ho gaya…..Kya kya socha tha maine. Maine toh ye bhi taye kar liya tha ki main Shreya ko apne dil ki baat bata dunga lekin yeh..…..iska main kya karu. Ab kuch kehne ka kya matlab …..Jab main khud hi…(and he stops). Abhijeet mere dost….Please Apne aap ko aur Shreya ko sambhal lena. Mujhmein itni himmat bhi nahi ki tum sabko sach bata saku. Nahi dekh sakta main tum logon ko dukhi…Nahi dekh skta. Sirf khushi dekhna chahta hu tum sabke chehron par. Aur main Shreya ko bhi keh dunga ki wo bhul jaaye mujhe. Usey mujhe bhulna hi hoga. Usey apni zindagi mein aage badhna hoga."_**

Tears were rolling down his eyes. He took out his wallet and looked at Shreya's photo in it. It was a small photo which Shreya gave him when she had some urgent work and Daya agreed to help. He looked at the picture and moved his fingers on it.

**_"Mujhe maaf kar do Shreya…..Main tumhare pyaar ke kaabil nhi. Main tumhe wo sab khushiyan nahi de skta jiski tum haqdaar ho. Ye bhi nhi keh skta ki main tumse pyaar karta hu kyunki wo saari khushiyan nhi de skta tumhe. I'm sorry Shreya…..I'm really sorry"_**

He kept the photo near to his heart and cried. He calmed after a while and composed himself. He was talking with himself…

"Mujhe kuch karna hi hoga….Shreya ko mujhe bhulna hi hoga. "

Something striked his mind and he took out his mobile and called someone.

Daya- Hello…! Kaise ho tum? Achcha mujhe tumhari madad chahiye. Kya tum abhi mil skti ho?

He stopped to hear what other person said .

Daya- Please Priya….Bahut zaruri kaam hai. Achcha ek kaam karo , tum apna kaam khatam karke mere ghar aa jaaana. Please yaar…..bahut zaruri kaam hai.

He again stopped ….and

Daya- Thanks a lot yaar…..I'll be waiting.

And he disconnected the call. He once again looked at the setting sun…Since 4 hrs he was there and was lost in his thoughts. He, again composed himself and moved towards his car and drove home. He had decided what he has to do.

**A/n: So DaReya lovers…..How was the start? Shall I continue it?**

**Now let's see …Aisi kaunsi baaat hai jo Daya ko pareshan kr rahi hai…..Wo kya baat hai jo wo kisi ko nahi batana chahta. Aur unhone Priya ko kyun bulaya…?**

**For all these answers….Stay Tuned till the next chapter.**

**Till then…..Keep guessing…! Please Read n Review !**

**Take care !**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Hii everyone ! I'm back with an update again.**

**Kia- Thannks for the compliment dear. It means a lot. (I know no thanks….but here its required *wink) And yes this is not only my story….Its our story. So , Here comes the next chapter. Hope you like it.**

**DayaDiva- Mumma knows everything….*wink* Glad that you liked it. Enjoy !**

**Duo Angel and Raveena Negi- Its totally different from what's going on in the serial. And this all is fiction. Plz don't take it on ur heart guys.**

**The two guests and Khushi Mehta , Krittika- Hmm…ur guesses…..chaliye aage ke chapters mein ye bhi pata chal jayega ki Daya Sir ko kya hua hai aur Priya kaun hai.**

**Thanks everyone for the precious reviews. Let's move on to the next chapter.**

Daya moved to his home from the beach. He unlocked the door and sat on the sofa with a thud. It was difficult for him to even move to the kitchen and have water. He was feeling tired and he felt some pain in his head. So , he picked up a bottle kept on the table and took a tablet and rested his head on the a while , He got up and changed and then prepared coffee for himself.

Just as he sat with his coffee, the doorbell rang. He opened the door and was surprised to find Abhijeet.

Daya(surprised)- Abhijeet …..Tum….Tum yahan ?

Abhijeet(smiled)- Haan Main…Kyun….nahi aa skta?

Daya- nahi nahi yaar…ye matlab nahi tha. Tum is waqt yahan aaye na isliye pucha. Aao andar.

Abhijeet(while stepping in )- Kyun tumhe kisi aur ka intezaar tha kya?

Daya(tried to smile)- Mujhe kiska intezaar hoga yaar….Tum baitho na…main tumhare liye coffee lekar aata hu.

Abhijeet- Arey nahi yaar…..Tarika ke haath ki coffee pi kar aa raha hu. Wo toh tum aaj jldi nikal gaye the bureau se aur pareshan bhi the toh socha mil lu.

Daya(smiled)- Kuch nahi abhijeet …..wo toh bs aise hi thoda sir dard ho raha tha. Ab theek hu.

Abhijeet smiled and suddenly doorbell rang again. Daya moved to open the door. It was his friend Priya. They both hugged each other.

Daya- Thanks for coming Priya. Aao ….andar aao.

Priya- Ab tumhari request main kaise taal skti hu Daya. Itne pyaar se jo request kiya tha tumne toh mujhe aana hi pada.

Daya(Smiled)- Thanks a lot Priya.

Abhijeet was looking at them and was confused. He wondered how Daya knew her becoz he didn't told him about her. Daya saw Abhijeet and introduced them.

Daya- Abhijeet , ye hai meri college ki dost Priya aur Priya ….ye hai mera sabse azeez dost Abhijeet. Hum dono ek saath kaam karte hai.

Priya greeted Abhijeet and said…

Priya(smiling)- Haan bahut padha hai aap dono ke baare mein.(to Abhijeet) Nice to meet you.

Abhijeet(smiled)- Same here…..(to Daya)- Daya….Ab main chalta hu. Kal bureau mein milte hai.

Daya(smiled)- Haan theek hai. Tum apna dhyan rakhna aur dawai le lena.

Abhijeet(smiled)- Haan mere bhai …..le lunga. Tum bhi apna khayal rakhna.

Daya smiled and they bid goodbye to each other.

**Daya's POV- Boss….Ab pata nahi hamara saath kab tak hai lekin please tum hamesha apna khayal rakhna aur meri bhabhi Tarika ka bhi. Main jaanta hu Tarika tumhara achche se khayal rakhegi aur tum bhi uska khayal rakhna.**

Tears rolled down his eyes. Meanwhile Priya came and kept her hand on his shoulder. He turned to her and smiled.

Priya- Kya baat hai Daya? Tum pareshan kyun ho?

Daya- Priya …..Jo main karne ja raha hu kya usme tum meri madad karogi?

Priya(looked at him)- Main jaanti hu Daya tum koi bhi kaam bina kisi wajah ke nahi karte. Lekin wajah toh batao.

Daya(closed his eyes)- Priya….Wajah main baad mein bataunga. Pehle tum waada karo ki tum kisi ko kuch nahi bataogi.

Priya- Theek hai Daya….Main kisi ko kuch nahi bataungi.

And then Daya explained her the whole scenario. Priya was shocked and was just looking at him.

Priya- Kya tum ye sab kar paoge Daya?

Daya(turned to other side)- Mujhme akele ye sab karne ki himmat nahi hai Priya. Isliye tumse madad maang raha hu. Kya tum mera saath dogi?

Priya(rubbed the tears which form in her eyes)- Theek hai Daya…..Main tumhare saath hu.s

Daya- Thanks a lot Priya ! Thanks a lot for helping me.

Priya- Its okay….Achcha ab main chalti hu. Tum aaram karo. Kal milte hai.

Daya- Theek hai! Byee and Take care.

Priya left and Daya closed the door and went to his room. He sat on his bed and rested his head on the wall. He was thinking about all the moments he spent with his lovely CID family. Fresh tears formed in his eyes but he didn't rubbed them off , instead he let them out. With thinking all this and due to medicine's effect he went into deep sleep.

At Shreya's place…..

She was sitting with Daya's photo in her hand. It was her and Daya's pic with Tarika. They were on a picnic then and Abhijeet clicked this pic. She was staring a t his picture and tears were falling on the picture. She was talking to herself…..

_**"Daya Sir…..Kyun aap apna dard sabse chupate hai. Agar aap ye sochte hai ki aapke dard chupane se hum sab khush rahenge toh ye aapki galatfehmi hai. Main itna toh aapko jaanti hu ki koi badi problem zarur hai. Aap mujhe nhi batana chahte na…mat bataiye lekin kam se kam Abhijeet Sir ko toh bata dijiye. Agar hum sab mein se sabse zyada dukh kisi ko hoga toh wo hai Acp Sir aur Abhijeet Sir. Aapki khamoshi nahi sehan hoti mujhse…..please bata dijiye."**_

While thinking all this , She took her cushion and now was crying. Daya's silence and painful face made her sad.

After a while , she composed herself…..and again took the photo in hand….

_**"Agar aap ye sochte hai ki mujhe kuch pata nahi chalega toh aisa mat sochiye. Main ye toh pata lagakar rahungi ki aisi kya baat hai jo aap mujhse chupa rahe hai. Aur ab zyada derr na krte hue main aapko ye bhi bataungi ki meri zindagi mein aapke kya maayne hai. Sirf aapse pyaar kiya hai aur marte dum tak sirf aapse hi pyaar karungi."**_

She too dozed off thinking about Daya and his problem.

**Next Morning ….**

Shreya got up early , got fresh and left for bureau. She was determined to find out what was wrong with Daya. So she reached the bureau. She was the first one to be there. As she was all alone, She checked Daya's desk and and his locker. But she couldn't find anything. She sat on her desk with her hands on her head. Tears formed in her eyes….She thought..

**Shreya's POV: Yahan toh kuch bhi nahi mila. Pata nahi Daya Sir kya chupa rahe hai. Main puchungi toh kuch batayenge nahi. Ab kya karu…..Kaise pata lagaun ki kya problem hai.**

She was lost in her thoughts when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She quickly rubbed off her tears and looked up to find Abhijeet. She stood up….

Shreya- Good Morning Sir !

Abhijeet- Good Morning Shreya…..Lekin aaj tum itni jldi kaise aa gayi.

Shreya- Wo…wo bas aise hi sir. Subah jldi uth gayi thi toh socha kyun na apna kaam kar lu. Isliye aa gayi.

Abhijeet(smiled)- Achi baat hai! Waise tum Daya ko lekar pareshan ho na?

Shreya looked at him surprised. Abhijeet smiled.

Abhijeet- Shreya….achche se jaanta hu apne bhai ko main. Aur ye bhi jaanta hu ki wo kya maayne rakhta hai tumhare liye. Shreya…..wo abhi thoda pareshan hai toh thoda waqt do usey. Wo apne aap sab batayega.

Shreya- Sir….abhi tak nahi bataya toh ab kya batayenge. Please ek baar aap unse puchenge?

Abhijeet- Theek hai main Daya se baat karunga.

Shreya- Thank you Sir !

Abhijeet smiled and patted her head. Meanwhile Daya entered the bureau and got busy with discussing some case with Abhijeet. Shreya was looking at him and then she decided something. She took out a writing pad and wrote something. Meanwhile Daya got a call and he moved outside the bureau. Abhijeet moved to Acp Sir's cabin to fetch a file. Shreya took a chance and kept the paper on Daya's desk. And she got engrossed in her work.

After a while , all others entered. After a while , Daya came back and went straight to his desk and started working. Suddenly , he saw the paper and opened it. Shreya saw him reading but pretended as if she's working. Daya read the paper and was disturbed. He looked at Shreya and found her busy. He immediately left the bureau with the paper in his hand. Shreya saw him going. Her heart sank when he left. She was ready for every sort of response from him.

On the other hand, Daya went in the parking lot and sat in his car. Tears were rolling down his eyes. He looked at the letter and read it again…..It said.

**_Daya Sir,_**

**_Main ye toh nahi jaanti ki aap hum sabse kya chupa rahe hai lekin itna zarur jaanti hu ki jo b hi baat hai wo aapko bahut pareshan kar rahi hai. Sir….Hum sab aapko aise nahi dekh sakte. Please Sir…..bataiye na baat kya hai. Agar aapko meri zara bhi fikar hai toh mujhe toh bataiye. Shayad main aapki koi madad kar paun. Main aapko aise dard mein aur dukhi nahi dekh sakti Sir._**

**_Aaj main ek aur baat aapse kehna chahti hu. Aap hamesha se mere idol rahe hai. Jabse aapke baare mein jaana tb se har wo jaankari sambhal ke rakhi jisme aapki charcha hoti thi. Ye sab karte karte kab aapse pyaar kar baithi pata hi nahi chala. CID Mumbai mein transfer hua toh bahut khush thi ki aapse milungi. Yahan aa kar aur 2 saal aapke saath rehkar bhi aapko puri tarah jaan nhi paayi. Bas itna kehna chahti hu ki maine sirf aapse pyaar kiya hai aur hamesha karungi. Main jaanti hu aapko meri parwah hai isliye please Sir…..Kuch toh kahiye. Aapka jo bhi jawab hoga mujhe manzoor hoga._**

**_Only Yours –_**

**_Shreya_**

Daya read the letter and this time he broke down. He was literally crying. He thought….

**"Jaanta hu tum sirf mujhse pyaar karti ho lekin main chahkar bhi tumhe apna nahi sakta. Main tumhe zindagi bhar ka dukh nahi dena chahta Shreya. Tumhe mujhe bhulna hoga aur kisi aur ke liye apni zindagi mein jagah banana hogi. Main kitna badnaseeb hu ki jisse bhi maine pyaar kiya wo hamesha mujhse door ho gaya. Aur ab main hi…(he stopped). Shreya…..Mujhe maaf kar do. Main bas itna chahta hu ki tum hamesha khush raho. Main toh tumse ye bhi nahi keh sakta ki Main tumse bahut pyaar karta hu….khud se zyada. Kyunki mere wo kehne ka bhi koi matlab nahi. Ho sake toh mujhe maaf kar dena…"**

He composed himself after a while and washed his face and moved to the bureau. He saw Shreya working on computer. He went to her and said…

Daya- Shreya !

Shreya(looked at him)-Yes Sir !

Daya- Shreya…..Mujhe tumse abhi kuch baat karni hai. Chalo mere saath.

Shreya knew why he was saying this.

Shreya- Kya baat hai Sir ?

Daya- Chalo mere saath. Kaam baad mein kar lena.

Shreya nodded and went with him. They again went into the parking lot. Shreya looked at Daya who was upset.

Shreya- Boliye Sir…..Aapko kya baat karni hai?

Daya(showing her the letter.)-Ye sab kya hai Shreya? Kya matlab hai iska?

Shreya was ready for every reaction. She looked at him and said…

Shreya- Is letter mein wahi baatein hai jo main bahut pehle keh dena chahti thi. Lekin himmat aaj juta paayi. Ye sach hai ki main sirf aur sirf aapse pyaar karti hu. Ye bhi jaanti hu ki aapko bhi meri parwah hai. Agar hai toh aap bataiye ki problem kya hai….please Sir.

Daya(composed himself)- Yahi jaanna chahti ho na ki meri problem kya hai ? Sun paogi ?

Shreya- Haan …..Bataiye….Shayad main aapki kuch madad kar paun.

Daya(looked at her)- Toh suno…..Meri problem…..Meri problem Tum ho.

Shreya looked at him shockingly….

Shreya- Main?

Daya- Haan …..tum…..Ye kya pyaar pyaar laga rakha hai…..Nahi karta main tumse pyaar. Bhul jao mujhe. Door chali jao meri zindagi se.

Shreya(with tears in her eyes)- Ye….Ye aap kya keh rahe hai?

Daya- Sahi suna tumne…..Daya tumse pyaar nahi karta. Aur please ab tum meri zindagi mein dakhal na hi do toh achcha hai.

And he left from there.

Shreya froze at her place. She couldn't believe what Daya just said. She went on her knees and started crying. To her , her world was shattered. Everything went opposite of what she thought. She composed herself after a while and went back to the bureau and gave an excuse and left for home.

On the other hand , Daya was also in the same condition. He drove to the beach…..and sat on his place and was crying. He was also feeling the same as Shreya and was guilty of saying harsh words to her.

**A/n: So…..What has happened with our DaReya…? Will they be one or they'll be separated.?**

**What caused Daya to be so harsh to Shreya? Stay tuned to find out.**

**Will update soon….Till then read n review.**

**Take care !**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: Hello everyone ! I'm here with a new update.**

** - Hmm….Daya do has some health issue. Let's check out what it is.**

**Zoomra- Abhi se u'lll cry toh aage ke chapters mein kya hoga dear…Just enjoy !**

**Minha- Aap zyada intezaar na karein…..Aapki khidmat mein pesh hai next chapter…:*wink***

**Thanks to all who read and reviewed the story. Let's move on to the next chapter.**

**RECAP- Shreya left for her home and Daya went to the beach.**

**Daya's POV**- I am really sorry Shreya…..Tumhare saath aise baat nahi karna chahta tha lekin kya karu….ye meri majburi hai. Tumhe bhulna hoga ki koi Daya tha tumhari zindagi mein. Jaanta hu tum mujhse bahut pyaar karti ho lekin jab hum saath hi nahi reh sakte toh is pyaar ke izhaar ka kya matlab.

Tears were rolling down his eyes. He didn't removed them , instead let them flow out. He was looking at Shreya's photo in his wallet.

**At Shreya's home…..**

She reached her home and broke down. She threw herself on the bed and was crying. Daya's words were echoing in her mind.

**"Meri problem kya hai….Jaanna chahti ho na…..Sun paogi? "**

**"Meri problem TUM ho."**

**"Haan Tum ho meri problem…..Ye kya pyaar pyaar laga rakha hai. Nahi karta main tumse pyaaar. Door chali jao meri zindagi se."**

**"Tum meri zindagi mein dakhal na hi do toh achcha hai Shreya."**

With the echoing words , she was crying. She was really hurt by his words but still was thinking about why he did this.

**Shreya's POV**- Main jaanti hu ki koi toh wajah hai jo aapko aisa karne ke liye majbur kar rahi hai. Agar mere door rehne se aap khush hai toh main bhi usme hi khush hu. Agar mere yahan na rehne se aap khush rahenge toh main chali jaungi aapse door…..sabse door.

She took his photo in her hand which she got framed and caressed the picture. She spoke looking at the photo….

Shreya- Main nahi jaanti ki wo kya wajah hai jo aap ye sab kar rahe hai. Par agar koi problem hai toh main usey solve kar ke rahungi . Main aapko aise dard mein aur pareshani mein nahi dekh skti. Aapke chehre pe ye muskarahat hi achchi lagti hai. Main wapas laungi ye muskarahat Kyunki aapki khushi se hi meri zindagi hai. Aap nahi toh kuch nahi.

Tears fall from her eyes on his picture .She removed the tears and hugged the picture tightly. She couldn't sleep the whole night. She was sitting hugging Daya's picture and wondering what could have been wrong with him.

**On the other hand…..**

Daya reached his home. Priya opened the door. Daya just moved in and sat on the sofa. She gave him water. Even Priya didn't know what was wrong with him. She just did as was told to her.

Daya- Tum taiyar ho Priya?

Priya(looked at him)- Tumne pakka soch liya hai ki tum ye sab karoge?

Daya(put his head down)- Apnon ki khushi ke liye ye bhi karna padega mujhe Priya. Nahi dekh sakta main un sabko dukhi.

Priya(hold his hand)- Daya…..itna toh main tumhe jaanti hu ki tum bina wajah kuch nahi karte pr wo sab bhi toh tumse kitna pyaar karte hai. Un sabko dukh dekar kya milega tumhe?

Daya(with tears in his eyes)- Agar sach bataunga toh wo sab zyada dukhi honge. Abhi kam se kam is baat se naraz toh rahenge ki Daya ne aisa kiya. Kam se kam bhul toh jayenge ki koi Daya tha unki zindagi mein.

Priya- Daya…..Ek baar phir soch lo.

Daya(got up )- Maine soch liya hai Priya aur ye mera aakhiri faisla hai. Tum mera saath dogi ya nahi?

Priya- Jab tumne soch hi liya hai toh main bhi taiyar hu. Main tumhare saath hu Daya.

Daya(smiled)- Thanks a lot Priya !

Priya- Doston ko thanks nahi bolte Daya. Ab tum aaram karo. Main chalti hu.

Daya- Haan…..Tum kal time se aa jaana.

Priya- Haan …Theek hai !

With this Priya left from his home. Daya took his medicines and went onto bed but sleep was miles away from his eyes. He remembered the happy moments spent with his family…..Care of Abhijeet , Concern and love of Shreya for him whenever he got hurt. The concern of all his between the tears , a smile crept on his lips thinking about his whole family. He took out a group photo from the side table and looked at it. He caressed the whole picture and thought…..

**"Aap sab mujhe maaf kar dena kyunki jo main karne ja raha hu wo maafi ke layak toh nahi hai. Par mere liye yahi achcha hai. I am really sorry !"**

Thinking all this he dozed off.

**Next Morning in the bureau…..**

Abhijeet was going through a file. Rajat and Sachin were discussing a case. After a while Shreya entered the bureau. Her eyes were red as she was crying all thru the night and didn't sleep. She went straight to her desk and started working.

All were busy in their tasks when Daya entered with Priya. They were wearing garlands(varmala) and Priya was wearing sindoor too. Daya saw all of them engrossed in their works. He took a deep breath as now he had to do the most toughest part. He called Abhijeet.

Daya- Abhijeet !

Abhijeet turned and was shocked to see Daya with Priya holding her hand.

Abhijeet(a bit louder)- Daya…ye …..ye sab kya hai?

All others turned at Abhijeet's voice and were shocked too. Shreya looked at Abhijeet's voice and saw Daya with Priya holding her hand. The file which she was holding fall from her hand. Daya looked at her and she bent down to pick up the file in order to hide her tears.

Daya- Yahi sach hai abhijeet . Maine tumse kaha tha na ki ek faisla liya tha maine. Yahi faisla liya tha ….Priya se shaadi karne ka faisla.

Abhijeet and others were in state of shock.

Abhijeet- Par tumne mujhe kuch kyun nahi bataya?

Daya(tried to smile)- Itna waqt hi nahi mila yaar. Isliye toh aaj aaye hai hum tum sabko ye khushkhabri dene. Waise Priya se toh tum mil hi chuke ho …lekinn aaj ek baar phir se main milwata hu….Ye hai **Mrs. Priya Daya Shetty.**

All others unwillingly greeted her. Abhijeet looked at Shreya who was trying to be busy in her work but she couldn't. Abhijeet could see the tears in her eyes.

Priya- Daya ne toh aap sabko surprise krne ka plan banaya tha lekin aap sab toh shocked ho gaye. (to Abhijeet) Bhaiya….Daya toh keh rahe the ki sabse zyada khush aap honge lekin aap toh kuch bol hi nahi rahe.

Abhijeet(was now angry)- Tumhe Bhaiya bolne ke haq ab tak maine nahi diya hai toh tum na hi bolo toh behtar hai.(to Daya) Ye kya Mazak hai Daya?

Priya- I'm sorry !

Daya- Ye koi Mazak nahi hai Abhijeet….Sach hai. Isey tum jitni jldi maan lo utna achcha hai. Main aur Priya ek-dusre se pyaar karte hai. Aur haan Ye lo….! (he handed abhijeet an envelop.)

Abhijeet opened the envelop, took out the letter and was shocked. Rajat saw him like this , so he asked ….

Rajat- Abhijeet Sir…..Kya hai isme ? Aur aap itne gusse mein kyun hai?

Abhijeet handed the letter to Rajat and said….

Abhijeet(while looking at Daya)- Tum khud padh lo Rajat. Mujhe toh ab bhi vishwas nahi ho raha aur haan Rajat, Is letter ko faad ke phenk bhi dena. Jo jiski duty hai wo usey karni hi hai. Main nahi manta ye sab.

And Abhijeet moved to his desk. Daya moved behind him.

Daya- Abhijeet …Suno toh !

Abhijeet- Kya sunu main? Bahut sun liya maine ab sirf tum sunoge. Tum kahin nhi ja rahe ho. Tumne shaadi ki ….mujhe koi problem nahi hai. Lekin CID chhodne ki koi zarurat nahi hai. Tumhara resignation maine reject kar diya hai. Tum chutti le skte ho aur kuch din baad dobara join kar lena.

Abhijeet looked at Shreya , who by then excused herself and left the bureau.

Daya- Par Abhijeet …(but he was cut by Abhijeet)

Abhijeet- Par war kuch nahi Daya…..Jo maine keh diya wahi final hai.

Daya- Par yaar…Main aur Priya Bangalore shift karne ka soch rahe hai. Isliye resignation de raha hu.

Abhijeet- Bangalore kyun?

Daya- Bahut thak gaya hu boss…ab bas Bangalore shift hone ka mann hai. Please kuch mat kaho. Jaane do mujhe. Please Abhijeet.

Abhijeet- Theek hai Daya….Jaisi tumhari marzi…! Par haan ye mat sochna ki tumhara resignation accept kar liya maine….samjhe tum.

Daya just tried to smile…..and said…

Daya- Abhijeet….Aaj shaam ko ghar mein humne ek choti si party rakhi hai. Main chahta hu ki tum sab aao. Ummeed karta hu ki tum sabko lekar aaoge.

Abhijeet- Theek hai Daya.

Daya- Ab hum chalte hai. Shaam ko intezaar karunga.

Abhijeet nodded and Daya And Priya left the bureau. All others were shocked still.

Rajat- Ye kya ho raha hai Sir…?

Abhijeet- Mujhe bhi nahi pata ki kya hua hai Daya ko. (he remembers something) Achcha Rajat , tum bureau sambhalo , main aata hu.

Rajat- Ab aap kahan ja rahe hai Sir?

Abhijeet- Aata hu Rajat…..Kisi ko meri zarurat hai.

He left the bureau and went into theparking lot and found Shreya near her car and he placed his hand on her head. She turned and quickly rubbed off her tears.

Abhijeet- Tumhe mujhse apne aansu chupane ki zarurat nahi hai Shreya. Tumne hi toh kaha tha ki main tumhare bade bhai ki tarah hu…..toh phir kyun chupa rahi ho.

Shreya first looked at him and then hugged him and was now crying. Abhijeet patted her head and tried to console her.

Shreya- Agar Daya Sir kisi aur se pyaar karte the toh ye kehte na ki wo kisi aur ko chahte hai. Unhone mujhse ye kaha ki main unki zindagi mein dakhal na du toh achcha hai. (She looked at Abhijeet) Aap hi bataiye maine kab unki zindagi mein dakhal di.

Abhijeet- Shreya main jaanta hu ki jo kuch bhi daya kar raha hai uske peeche zarur koi badi wajah hai. Aur main tumse waada karta hu ki wo wajah hum pata laga kar rahenge. Aur Daya phir se tumhare saath hoga. Ek bhai ka waada hai…..Main puri koshish karunga is wade ko nibhane ki.

Shreya- Aur main jaanti hu aap ye zarur karenge. Thank you Sir !

Abhijeet(smiled)- Bhai maanti ho na mujhe …..toh bhaiya kaho…..aur haan thank you ko hatao.

Shreya tried to smile….. Abhijeet again patted her head and said…

Abhijeet- Ab tum ghar jao…..Shaam ko main aaunga tumhe pick karne.

Shreya – Main kahin nahi jaungi Bhai…..please.

Abhijeet- Achcha chalo….abhi toh ghar jao aur haan hum zarur koi solution nikalenge.

Shreya nodded and left from there.

Abhijeet took a deep breath…he was confused what was making Daya behave like this. He decided to meet Tarika, the only person who understood his silence and was with him always.

**A/n: Finally the third chapter…..! Hpe you all will like it.**

**Ab kya hai wajah jo Daya itna kuch kar raha hai…jaanne ke liye wait kijiye agle chapter ka.**

**Tab tak enjoy this chapter….! Take care !**

**Do read and review !**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: Hii Readers ! Thanks a lot for your reviews on this story. Let's see , is truth revealed in this chapter or not.**

**Raveena- End mein happy ending toh honi hi hai. Don't worry !**

**Thanks to all for reading and reviewing. Let's move to the next chapter.**

Abhijeet consoled Shreya and asked her to go home. But she was not willing to go home. So she turned her car towards Daya' home.

_**Daya's Home…..**_

Daya and Priya reached home. Priya put the garlands aside and Daya sat on the sofa.

Priya- Daya…ab toh batao kya baat hai? Kyun ye natak kar rahe hai hum?

Daya- Kya bataun Priya…Kitna khush tha main us din. Main jaanta hu ki Shreya mujhse bahut pyaar karti hai. Main Shreya ko yahi batana chahta tha ki main bhi usse pyaar karta hu. Uske liye beach side pe candle-light dinner ka arrangement bhi kiya tha. Lekin…(and he stopped)

Priya- Lekin kya Daya? Kaha kyun nahi ab tak? Mujhe tumhare saath dekh kar shayad wo aur zyada toot gayi hogi. Kyun aisa kar rahe ho?

Daya(with tears in his eyes)- Kyunki main un sabko dukhi nhi dekh sakta.

At the same time , he heard a voice….

Voice- Aur hum aapko dukhi nahi dekh sakte.

Daya turned to the door and was shocked.

Daya- Tum…..tum yahan kya kar rahi ho ? Ab toh meri shaadi bhi ho chuki hai. Kam se kam ab toh meri zinndagi mein dakhal na do.

Shreya(looked into his eyes)- Main yahan sirf itna kehne aayi hu ki jo bhi aap kar rahe hai wo galat hai. Aisa kar ke aap hume aur zyada dukh de rahe hai. Aap sach kyun nhi keh dete?

Daya- Achcha…ab tum mujhe bataogi ki kya sach hai aur kya jhooth? Shreya…..mujhe pata hai ki main kya kar raha hu. Aur plz ab tum yahan se jao. Hume akela chhod do.

Shreya- Sir…..main toh chali jaungi lekin ek baat zarur kahungi ki jo aap kar rahe hai isse aap hume hi nahi khud ko bhi takleef de rahe hai. Aap kisi ko mat bataiye lekin Abhijeet Sir ko zarur bata dijiyega.

She moved to the door but stopped and looked back to him…

Shreya- Aur Sir…..Ab se Shreya kabhi aapki zindagi mein kabhi dakhal nahi degi. Bye Sir !

And she left from there. After Shreya left Daya broke down…He sat on his knees on the ground. Tears were rolling down his eyes. Priya kept her hands on his shoulders.

Priya- Tum ye sab kyun kar rahe ho Daya? Shreya tumse kitna pyaar krti hai ye uski aankhon mein dikh raha hai. Kyun sabko itna dukh de rahe ho?

Daya- Kya bataun sabko Priya ….yahi….yahi ki main sirf 2 mahino ka mehmaan hu.

Priya(shocked)- Mtlb?

Daya- Haan….! Agar main unhe sach bataunga toh wo log aur pareshan ho jayenge. Main in 2 mahinon ko puri tarah jeena chahta hu Priya. Un sabko hanste hue dekhna chahta hu. Nahi chahta ki unhe meri bimaari ka pata lage.

Priya- Lekin unse sach chupakar bhi toh tum unhe dukh de rahe ho. Shreya ke baare mein toh socho.

Daya- Bahut soch samajh ke faisla liya hai maine. Shreya ko zindagi bhar ka dukh nahi de sakta main. Usey mujhe bhulna hoga. Main ye sab isliye kar raha hu taaki wo mujhse nafrat kare.

Priya-Shreya kabhi tumse nafrat nahi karegi Daya…..kabhi nahi. Uski aankhon mein tumhare liye sirf pyaar hai jo har din badhta hai.

Daya just looked at her.

Priya- Aise kya dekh rahe ho Daya…..Aakhir main bhi ek ladki hu. Uski aankhein bahut kuch keh rahi thi…..Shayad jo wo keh nhi pa rahi thi wo bhi. Please Daya….sabko sach bata do. Apne liye na sahi…..un sabke liye.

Daya- Nahi Priya…! Maine badi mushkil se ye sab kuch kiya hai….ab unhe sab kuch nahi bata sakta. Jo jaisa chal raha hai waisa chalne do.

Priya- Par Daya…..Sab kitne pareshaan hai. (She was cut by him)

Daya- Priyaa …Ab is baare mein baat na hi karo toh behtar hai. Jo jaisa chal raha hai chalne do. Aur waise bhi main yahin toh rahunga. Un logon ke paas. Par ye nahi chahta ki unhe kuch bhi pata chale.

_**On the other hand…..Shreya went to Tarika's home** _…She knocked the door and Tarika opened it.

Tarika- Shreya…tum ghar nahi gayi ?

Shreya- Nahi….Mujhe tumse aur abhijeet sir se kuch baat karni hai .

Tarika(sensed her mind)- Achcha chalo andar aao.

Shreya moved in with her and they settled.

Abhijeet- Shreya….tumko maine ghar jaane ke liye bola tha na phir yahan kya kar rahi ho?

Shreya- Main Daya Sir ke ghar gayi thi.

Abhijeet- Kya..?

Shreya – Haan….unse sach puchne ….Lekin wo kuch batane ko taiyar nahi hai.

Abhijeet- Shreya…. Main jaanta hu ki Daya kuch bahut badi baat chupa raha hai. Aur hum pata laga lenge. Is tarah pareshan hone se kuch nahi hoga.

He kept his hand on her head and she closed her eyes and let the tears flow down. Tarika hold her hands to make her feel better.

Abhijeet(looked at time)- Achcha chalo….ab hume Daya ke ghar chalna chahiye.

Shreya- Sorry Sir…..Lekin main nahi jaana chahti.

Abhijeet- Lekin usne hume invite kiya….usme tum bhi toh shaamil ho.

Shreya- Please Sir….ab himmat nahi hai mujh mein. Aap aur Tarika jaiye.

Abhijeet- Shreya…..aaj ek baar aur chalo. Kya pata wo hume kuch bata de. Please Shreya…!

Tarika-Shreya…..Please chalo. Hum baat karenge usse.

Shreya just nods and agrees to go. Shreya and Tarika went to change while Abhijeet was lost in his thoughts.

_**Meanwhile ..At Daya's home…..**_

Daya- Priya…..Sab taiyari ho gayi ?

Priya- Haan …Almost !

Daya- Achcha….Ab tum ek kaam karo. Tum Shreya ko phone karo aur usey invite karo.

Priya- Tumhe lagta hai wo aayegi ?

Daya-Priya….Usey main achche se jaanta hu. Wo zarur aayegi. Aur agar nahi aayegi toh Abhijeet zarur usey lekar aayega.

Priya- Aur agar wo bhi nahi aaye toh?

Daya(smiled)- Priya….Abhijeet ke dimag mein zarur kuch pak raha hai. Wo zarur aayega. Tum bas Shreya ko call karo. Ye lo mera phone.

He handed his phone to priya and she dialled the call. Shreya unwillingly picked up the call and said…

Shreya – Haan Sir…kahiye. Ab kya kehna baaki reh gaya hai?

Priya – Main Daya nahi Priya bol rahi hu.

Priya could sense how much hurt Shreya was with Daya's drama and harsh words. She invited her to dinner to which she said that she'll see to it and she disconnected the call.

Meanwhile , Abhijeet and Tarika came into the living room and saw her lost.

Abhijeet- Ab kya soch rahi ho tum?

Shreya- Yahi ki Daya Sir kya chupa rahe hai.

Tarika- Shreya …hum chal rahe hai na. Main Priya se hi puchungi.

Shreya- Tumhe yakeen hai hume wahan jaane se kuch pata chalega ?

Abhijeet- Kuch toh pata zarur chalega Shreya. Ab chalo.

_**At Daya's home**_ … He asked Priya to get ready and he too went in his room. He took out the black shirt which Shreya gifted him on his birthday and it was Shreya's favourite Shirt too and also remembered what she said….

_**"Sir….Aap par black color bahut suit karta hai. Aap waise hi bahut achche hai aur black color aapki personality ko aur nikhaar deta hai."**_

He smiled and then changed. He sat on his bed and he took his and Shreya's picture with Abhijeet in his hand. He thought….

_**"Shreya…Main tumse bahut pyaar karta hu lekin meri badkismati dekho ki main tumse ye keh bhi nahi sakta. Tum apna khayal rakhna aur bhul jaana mujhe. Jaanta hu tumhare liye aasan nahi hoga par ye tumhe karna hi hoga…Meri khatir hi sahi. I am really sorry Shreya…..Tumhe toh main jitna sorry kahun utna kam hai. Phir bhi ho sake toh mujhe maaf kar dena."**_

He rubbed off the tears which were flowing down his eyes. He kept the wallet in his pocket and moved downstairs. Meanwhile , AbhiRika and Shreya arrived. Priya opened the door and welcomed them in. Daya hugged Abhijeet and said….

Daya- Thanks yaar aane ke liye. Mujhe toh laga tha tum aaoge hi nahi.

Abhijeet- Tumne bulaya tha toh aana hi tha.

Daya separated and his wallet fall down but he didn't notice. Shreya 's phone rang and she went to other side of the living room to attend the call. Tarika noticed Daya's wallet and picked it up. She was about to give it back when she noticed something which made her shocked. On the other hand….While talking on phone, Shreya noticed something on the counter. She finished her call and moved towards the counter to take a close look. There were some bottles on the counter. Shreya took out her phone and just checked something. And the results made her froze at the moment. She was just looking at her phone and then the bottles. She couldn't believe and she just sat on the ground with a thud , tears rolling down her eyes.

**A/n: So….Here comes the next chapter ! I hope all of you will like it.**

**So…..What made our pretty ladies so shocked? Why is Shreya so shocked….what was their in those bottles?**

**To know the answers …Stay tuned.**

**Will update soon. Till then ….Read and review.**

**Take care !**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: Hellooo DaReya Lovers…! How r you all ? Hope allz well…..:D**

**Guest-You please read the story once again. I think you have not read the last chapter properly. So…..First read the chapter and then speak anything and better mind your language. If you can't speak good for something or someone …..then its better to keep your mouth sealed. Last , but not the least…..If you are not getting the story ….then stop reading it. It'll be better for you and for me too.**

**Guest- Surprise jldi hi khulega …pata chal jayega ki Daya Sir kya chupa rahe hai. Thanks for waiting.**

**Minha- Shukriya ji ! Par shayad aapko short chapters se kaam chalana padega Miss Minha ;) :D Koshish karungi ki bada chapter bhi post kar saku.**

**You people have a good guessing power…..Many of you guessed right….Chaliye…..ab ye dekhte hain ki aage kya hota hai. Thanks to each and every person who read and reviewed on this story. Enjoy next chapter.**

Tarika picked up Daya's wallet and was about to give it back when something attracted her attention. She looked at it and was shocked. She threw her gaze on Daya , who was by now talking with Abhijeet. She looked in his wallet again and called Abhijeet.

Tarika- Abhijeet ! Mujhe tumse kuch baat karni hai.

Abhijeet(moved towards her)- Haan bolo Tarika…..Kya hua ?

Tarika- Ye dekho…!

And she showed him Daya's wallet. Abhijeet looked at it and smiled. Tarika looked at him.

Tarika- Tum has rahe ho Abhijeet? Mujhe kuch samajh nahi aa raha .

Abhijeet(smiled)- Tarika….Isme na samajhne wali kya baat hai….aur yahan Shreya ki photo nahi hogi toh kiski hogi ?

Tarika- Lekin Daya ne toh Priya se shaadi kar li hai. Yahan Priya ki photo hoti toh samajh aata.

Abhijeet- Tarika….Hum dono jaante hai ki Daya humse kuch chupa raha hai. Aur main jaanta hu Daya sirf Shreya se pyaar karta hai.

Tarika- Main jaanti hu par wo aisa kyun kar raha hai. Tum …tum kaho toh main Priya se baat karu?

Abhijeet- Theek hai ….Dekh lo agar wo kuch bataye toh.

Tarika- Theek hai….Main dekhti hu.

And Tarika made her way to the kitchen and Abhijeet went to Daya.

**In the kitchen….**

Priya was making coffee for all. Tarika went and stood beside her.

Tarika- Priya…..Kya main tumse kuch puch sakti hu?

Priya(smiled)- Haan ….puchiye na.

Tarika- Tum Daya ko kab se jaanti ho? Aur ye chakkar kab se chal raha hai?

Priya- Hum college ke dost hai Tarika. Hum sab college mein khub masti kiya karte the par phir sabke raaste alag ho gaye.

Tarika- Daya toh chupa rustam nikla… Hume toh usne sach mein shock de diya. Usne tumhe kab kaha ki wo tumse pyaar karta hai aur shaadi karna chahta hai?

At this question , Priya just looked at Tarika and remained silent. Tarika smiled a little at her silence.

Tarika- Priya please batao…..Kya baat hai? Daya humse kya chupa raha hai?

Priya(turned to other side)- Ye aap Daya se hi puchiye toh behtar hoga. Main aapko kuch nhi bata sakti.

Tarika- Plz Priya …Kuch toh bolo…..Daya ki dosti ke khatir hi sahi….please.

Priya(tears formed in her eyes too)- I'm sorry Tarika…Par main Daya se kiya hua waada nahi tod sakti. Kuch nahi bata sakti.

On the other end, Shreya saw some bottles on the counter. She took them and then searched for something on her phone which made her shocked. She sat on the ground and tears were flowing down her eyes. All she could do was to call for Tarika…

Shreya- Tarikaaaa…!

Tarika heard her and was about to move….but turned to priya..

Tarika- Tum batao ya nahi …..hum sach pata kar hi lenge. Par agar tum bata do toh sahi rahega.

And she moved towards Shreya. She asked…

Tarika- Kya hua Shreya….?

But didn't got any reply from her. So she made her stand up and found her crying.

Tarika- Shreya….Kya hua? Aur ro kyun rahi ho?

Shreya remained silent. Tarika hold her by her shoulders and shaked her.

Tarika- Shreyaaa….Kya hua ? Kuch toh bolo.

Shreya just pointed to the bottles on the counter. Tarika followed her finger and took the bottles. She was shocked when she read the names on the bottle. She froze at her place….. She could not believe her eyes and looked at Shreya.

Tarika- Aisa…..aisa nahi ho sakta . Daya ko tumor….Usko brain tumor…..Nahi.

Shreya remained silent. She was not in a state to speak something. After knowing the truth , that too not from Daya , her world was shattered. She didn't know what to do , how to do and whom to talk. Tarika was also shocked when she saw the medicines. By the medicines prescribed , she knew that Daya needs proper care and may be his tumor be in second or third stage. She looked at Shreya and hold her by her shoulders.

Tarika- Shreya…..Tum jao aur Daya se baat karo. Wo tumhe toh sab kuch bata hi dega.

Shreya- Tarika…..Ab mujh mein itni himmat nahi hai ki main unse baat karu. Aur ab unhe lagega ki main unki zindagi mein dakhal de rahi hu.

Tarika- Shreya…Tum uski zindagi mein dakhal nhi de rahi ho. Usse baat karna zaruri hai. Aur main jaanti hu ki wo sirf aur sirf tumse pyaar karta hai.

Shreya looked at her.

Tarika- Haan….varna uske wallet mein tumhari photo na hoti.

She showed her the wallet. Shreya was shocked to see her photo in his wallet

Tarika- Shreya ab sirf tum hi usey samjha sakti ho. Please kuch karo. Ek aakhiri baar usse baat kar lo.

Shreya- Theek hai Tarika….sirf tumhare kehne par.

Tarika- Thanks Shreya….ab jao.

Meanwhile , Daya's phone rang and he moved to his room to talk. Shreya, too moved to his room in order to speak to him , but stopped outside hearing Daya's talk.

Daya- **_" Haan Doctor….Main dawai le raha hu. Aur main….main aaj nahi aa sakta._**

…

_**"Nahi Doctor….Main parso aapse aakar milta hu. Abhi toh dard kam hai. "**_

_**"Haan….parso pakka aapse milta hu. Parso se derr nhi karunga. Jaanta hu kal mera treatment hai par kal main nahi aa paunga."**_

_**"Haan Doctor…..Bas ek do kaam khatam karne hai ….phir aapse milta hu"**_

While talking , he turned to the door and found Shreya standing. He was shocked to see her there. Mobile fell from his hand. Shreya looked at him.

Shreya- Kam se kam apne treatment mein toh laparwahi mat kijiye. Aap kal hi treatment karvaiye.

Daya(in harsh tone)- Tum….tum yahan kya kar rahi ho? Aur Priya kahan hai?

Shreya- Main yahan sirf aapse baat karne aayi hu. Mujhe mere sawalon ke jawab chahiye.

Daya- Kaise sawal…? Mujhe nahi lagta ki mujhe tumhare kisi sawal ka jawab dene ki zarurat hai.

Shreya- Mujhe sach jaanne ka haq hai. Jaan gayi hu main ki aapko meri parwah hai aur mujhse pyaar bhi. Agar parwah hai toh mere sawalon ke jawab dijiye.

Daya(turned to other side)- Main tumse pehle bhi kaha tha aur ab phir keh raha hu ki main tumse pyaar nahi karta.

Shreya- Toh meri photo aapke wallet mein kya kar rahi hai? Yahan toh priya ki photo honi chahiye….wo aapki patni hai.

Daya looked at her surprisingly and searched for his wallet.

Shreya- Ye raha aapka wallet Sir…..(She handed the wallet to him) Agar ab bhi aap kuch nhi batana chahte toh theek hai …Main samajhti hu ki aapne mujhe apna dost bhi nahi maana.

Daya-Sab kuch toh sun chuki ho….aur kya sunna baaki hai. Brain tumor hai mujhe…..jiska ab koi ilaaj nahi. SIrf 2 mahine aur hai mere paas. Inme mein toh mujhe jeene do.

Tears formed in Shreya's eyes but she composed herself.

Shreya- Lekin treatment krvane mein kya problem hai. Ho sakta hai theek ho jaaye.

Daya- Jab waqt hi 2 mahine ka hai toh usme ilaaj karva ke kya karu…..haan. Ab kya chain se marne bhi nhi dogi tum?

These words hurt her a lot.

Shreya- Theek hai ….Aapko jo karna hai wo kijiye. Ab se aapki zindagi mein kabhi dakhal nhi dungi. I am really sorry for bothering you so much.

With these words , She left the room and ran out of his house and then broke down. With the harsh words of Daya…she felt as if her world is now completely shattered. She took her car and headed to her home.

Daya was standing at his balcony and was thinking….

**_"Kya karu main Shreya…..Jitna tumhe khud se door karne ki koshish kar raha hu , tum utna mere nazdeek aa rahi ho. Kyun….kyun karti ho itna pyaar mujhse. Aur ek main hu…..tumhe kuch nahi de sakta. Agar de raha hut oh bas dukh aur dil pe kuch zakhm. Haan….karta hu tumse pyaar…bahut pyaar …..isiliye toh chahta hu ki tum mere bina jeena seekh lo. Main toh apne pyaa rka izhaar bhi nhi kar skta…Kyunki agar kar bhi diya toh bhi tumhe dukh hi hoga."_**

**Shreya in her car was thinking…**

_**"Agar aap mujhse pyaar karte hai toh ek baar keh dete. Main un teen lafzon k sahare apni zindagi bita leti. SIrf aur sirf aapse pyaar krti hu aur aapse hi karungi. Meri zindagi mein kisi aur ke liye koi jagah nahi hai aur na hi main kisi aur ko apni zindagi mein aane aap ye sochte hai ki ye sab karne se aapke liye mera pyaar kam ho jayega…..toh ye nahi hoga."**_

Daya took out his and Shreya's picture from his wardrobe and looked at it .

_**Dard dilon ke kam ho jaate**_

_**Main aur Tum agar hum ho jaate**_

_**Main aur Tum agar hum ho jaate**_

_**Kitne haseen aalam ho jaate**_

_**Main aur Tum gar Hum jo jaate**_

He caressed her picture….

_**Tere bina na aaye sukoon**_

_**Naa aaye qaraar mujhe**_

_**Door wo saare bharam ho jaate**_

_**Main aur Tum gar Hum ho jate**_

_**Main aur Tum gar Hum ho jate**_

He kissed over Shreya picture and cuddled it…..Tears were rolling down his cheek.

Daya- **Ishq adhoora duniya dhoori**

**Khwahish meri kardo na poori**

**Dil toh yehi chaahe**

**Tera aur Mera ho jaaye muqammal ye afsaana**

**Har mushqil aasaan ho jaati**

**Main aur Tum gar Hum ho jate**

**Kitne haseen aalam ho jaate**

**Main aur Tum gar Hum ho jaate**

**Main aur Tum gar Hum ho jaate**

**Daya's POV**- Jaanta hu Shreya….bahut chot pahunchayi tumhe par ho sake toh maaf kar dena. Main tummhare pyaar ke kaabil hi nahi.

_**Baaqi nahi kuch par dil na maane**_

_**Dil ki baate dil hi jaane**_

_**Hum dono kahin pe mil jaayenge ik din**_

_**Inn ummeedon pe hi main hoon zinda**_

_**Har manzil haasil ho jaati**_

_**Main aur Tum gar Hum ho jate**_

_**Dard dilon ke kam ho jaate**_

_**Main aur Tum gar hum ho jaate**_

_**Main aur Tum gar hum ho jaate**_

Meanwhile Tarika Called Daya…..

Tarika- Daya….jldi aao. Bhook lagi hai yaar.

Daya- Haan Tarika…aaya.

He rubbed off his tears and stood up. But suddenly , he felt immense pain in his head. He hold his head with his hands and tried to walk out. But he could not and he fell down. Hearing the sound AbhiRika rushed to his room. Daya was unconscious.

Tarika- ABhijeet , Daya ko jldi hospital le chalte hai.

Abhijeet- Haan…Main ambulance ka intezaam karta hu.

Withing 10 minutes , Ambulance came and they headed towards hospital.

A/n: Here comes the next chapter guys…! Hope you will like this too.

S**o now…..Ab kya hoga….will Daya Sir be fine aur Shreya…uska kya…..Saare jawab paane ke liye wait kijiye next chapter ka. Tab tak ye padhiye….aur review kijiye.**

**SPECIAL NOTE- For those ….jinko ye story samajh nahi aayi toh please review bhi mat karna. There are many people whose reviewws are much better than yours.**

**Read and review guys !**

**Take care !**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: Hello Readers ! I hope all is well with you people.**

**Kia- Thanks a lot dear for ur compliments…..Our idea is going good ;) :D**

**Shzk- Hey dear ! Yes….aapka guess sahi tha. And yes….Daya Sir will be fine soon. Don't worry !**

**Guest- Life mein sab kuch happy ho nahi sakta na…..kabhi kabhi rona bhi padta hai. Bas thoda intezaar…phir hum dekhenge HAPPY DAREYA :D**

**Aditya and raveena- Let's see kya hoga Daya Sir ko…aur Abhijeet sir khud ko sambhal lenge….tarika aur Shreya ki khatir unhe ye karna hi padega. And he knows his friend is strong enough.**

** - Jo tumne kaha….aisa scene meri story mein nahi aayega. U enjoy.**

**Dayadiva and zoomra- Revelation was painful. But I promise Daya ko kuch nahi hoga.**

**Minha- Shukriya ji…:D Aapki khidmat mein pesh hai next chapter :D**

**Chaliye…ab dekhte hai kya hoga aage !**

Abhijeet hurried to call Ambulance. Soon , ambulance came and they hurried to the hospital. Meanwhile Abhijeet didn't find Shreya. He looked at Tarika who was rubbing Daya's hands.

Abhijeet- Tarika …..ye Shreya kahan hai?

Tarika didn't want to tell abhijeet about Daya at the moment. She knew where Shreya could be.

Tarika- Ho sakta hai wo ghar chali gayi ho. Waise bhi usey kaam tha na.

Abhijeet(thinking)- Haan….wo waise bhi bahut pareshan thi. Par usey abhi mat batana Daya ke baare mein.

Tarika nodded silently.

**Tarika's POV-** Shreya toh sab kuch jaanti hai Abhijeet….Usey toh samjha ke bheja tha Daya se baat karne. Zarur Daya ne kuch keh diya hoga. Par tumhe kaise sambhalungi….. Jab tumhe pata chalega ki Daya ko tumor hai tb kya hoga. Shreya ko tohh main sambhal lungi par tum…Please abhijeet tum himmat mat haarna varna baaki sabko sambhalna mushkil ho jayega.

Soon they reached the hospital and the Doctor saw Daya….he knew the complexity , so immediately took Daya under treatment. Abhijeet and Tarika were waiting outside. ABhijeet was still wondering what happened to Daya. Tarika was sitting holding his hands. Soon….the doctor came out.

Doctor- Aap ke rishtedaar hai ?

Abhijeet- Ji doctor…. Main hu inspector Abhijeet aur wo mera dost hai par usey kya hua?

Doctor- Mujhe aap logon se ye ummeed nahi thi. Unki condition itni kharab hai. Aap logon ko dhyan rakhna chahiye tha.

Abhijeet(more worried , Tarika hold his hand tightly)- Hua kya hai doctor?

Doctor- Aapko nahi pata?

Abhijeet- Ji nahi…aap please bataiye ki kya hua ?

Doctor- Ye aap kya keh rahe hai … Daya ne toh kaha tha ki unki family yahin hai. Toh maine socha wo aapko batayenge. Wo apne treatment ko postpone krva rahe the….Ab dekhiye kya haalat hui hai.

Abhijeet(now getting worried and restless)- Doctor …..please bataiye Daya ko hua kya hai?

Doctor- Dekhiye…..Daya ko Brain tumor hai…..wo bhi third stage tumor. Hume unka operation karna hoga jald se jald.

Abhijeet(shocked)- Kyaaa…? Daya ko tumor…? Nahi…..nahi….aisa nahi ho sakta. Mere dost ko kuch nahi ho sakta.

Doctor- Dekhiye…..Aapko hi unhe taiyaar karna hoga operation ke liye. Abhi toh wo unconscious hai lekin ek baar hosh aane par aapko unhe sambhalna hoga.

Abhijeet just nodded. Doctor left and Abhijeet sat on the bench with a thud. Tears formed in his eyes. Tarika sat beside him holding his hands.

Abhijeet- Tarika…..Daya ne itni badi baat chupayi humse….itna paraya kar diya usne hume ki ye batana bhi zaruri nahi samjha. Aisa kaise kar sakta hai wo? Kiya toh kyun kiya?

Tarika- Abhijeet…..plz khud ko sambhalo…agar tum aise toot jaoge toh hum Shreya ko kaise sambhalenge. Daya ne shayad usse ye bhi keh diya hai ki wo uski zindagi mein dakhal na de. Wo waise hi toot chuki hai…..usey hamari zarurat hai.

Listening Shreya's name …..Abhijeet immediately rubbed iff his tears….

Abhijeet- Maine Shreya se waada kiya tha ki main Daya ko uske paas leke jaunga. Par ab kya kahun usey.

Tarika- Tum apna waada zarur poora karoge. Mujhe vishwas hai. Main doctor se baat karti hu.

Meanwhile Sachin and Rajat came up to the hospital, So tarika left to meet the doctor. She discuused Daya's case with the doctor. She had a hope that Daya will be fine soon.

Meanwhile , A nurse came out and asked…

Nurse- Aap logon mein se Shreya kaun hai ?

Abhijeet- Wo hamari collegue hai….Kya hua ?

Nurse- Ji wo….patient neend mein Shreya ka naam le rahe hai.

Abhijeet smiled a little and then turned to Tarika.

Abhijeet- Tarika…..tumne Shreya se baat ki ?

Tarika- Nahi Abhijeet…..mujhe lagta hai hume usey akela chhod dena chahiye.

Abhijeet- Nahi Tarika…..tum abhi jao aur usse baat ko uski zarurat hai.

Tarika nodded and left for Shreya's home.

Shreya's home…

Shreya was sitting beside her bed on the floor with Daya's picture in her hand. Daya's words hurted her a lot. Tears were flowing down her eyes. She looked at the picture and was talking ….

_**"Aap khud ko kya samajhte hain…..koi superhero hain kya…? Aapko pata hai sabko kitni takleef hoti hai. Hum jaante hai aapko sab ki chinta hai iska matlab ye nahi ki aap apni takleef bhi chupa lein. Kya mila aapko….ye sab karke. Agar aap hume bata dete toh kya hota….? Shayad aapka treatment achche se ho paata. Abhijeet Sir sahi kehte hai aap har cheez mein apni manmaani karte hai. Aur agar aap ye samajhte hai ki aapke aisa krne se hum aapse door ho jayenge toh aisa kabhi nhi ho sakta. "**_

She looked at the picture and moved her fingers on his face..

_**"Aur agar aap ye samajhte hai ki aapke sirf ye kehne se ki main aapki zindagi se door chali jaun toh ye kabhi nhi hoga. Shreya aapko kabhi nhi bhul sakti. Isliye ab aapko theek hona hi hai. Shreya ki zindagi mein agar koi hai toh wo aap hain aur hamesha rahenge."**_

She just cuddled the picture and cried. In the meantime …Tarika reached her home and knocked. Shreya didn't heard. Tarika knocked twice more when Shreya heard it.

Tarika- Shreya….Darwaza kholo. Mujhe tumse baat karni hai.

Shreya opened the door and asked her to come in.

Tarika- Wo Daya…..(Shreya spoke up before she could complete her sentence)

Shreya- Mujhe Daya Sir ke baare mein koi baat nhi karni Tarika. Please agar tum unke baare mein baat karne aayi ho toh please chali jao. Mujhe koi baat nhi karni.

Tarika- Par Shreya …..ek baar usse mil toh lo.

Shreya- Ab baat karne ke liye kuch bhi nahi bacha Tarika. Wo kuch sunne ko taiyaar hi nhi hai. Please Tarika…tum jao yahan se. Mujhe koi baat nahi karni. Please mujhe akela chhod do.

Tarika hold her from her shoulders….

Tarika- Daya ko tumhari zarurat hai Shreya. Pata hai wo neend mein bhi tumhara hi naam le raha tha. Please …ek baar chalo….Uski khatir hi sahi…..Please Shreya.

Shreya- Tarika….Tum toh samjho….Please main abhi kisi se nahi milna chahti. Main kuch derr mein aaungi hospital. Par abhi mujhe akela chhod do.

Tarika- Theek hai Shreya…bas tum itna dhyan rakhna ki wahan Daya ko tumhari zarurat hai. Please aa jaana.

Shreya nodded and Tarika left from her home. Shreya sat on the sofa and was thinking what to do . Suddenly , something striked her mind and she picked up her mobile. At the same time …..doorbell rang. She opened the door and found Priya standing. She asked her to come in.

Priya- Shreya…..Mujhe tumse kuch baat karni hai.

Shreya- Bolo …kya baat karni hai? Par agar tum Daya Sir ke baare mein baat karne aayi ho toh mujhe baat nahi karni.

Priya- Main jaanti hu Shreya….Daya ne tumhe bahut hurt kiya hai . Par ye bhi sach hai ki wo tumse bahut pyaar karta hai. Aur hamari shaadi nahi hui hai. Ye sirf ek natak hai jo Daya ne kiya tha.

Shreya was shocked at the revelation.

Shreya- Daya Sir aise kaise kar sakte hai.

Priya- Maine unhe samjhaya tha par wo bahut ziddi hai. Nahi maani usne baat. Meri tumse ek request hai Shreya….Please tum is waqt usey akela mat chhodo. Usey tumhari zarurat hai. Please chali jao uske paas.

Shreya rubbed her tears and hold Priya's hands….

Shreya- Thanks Priya …Daya Sir ka khayal rakhne ke liye. Aur tum chinta mat karo…..Unhe kuch nhi hoga. Ek hope hai hamare paas. Abhi tum hospital jao. Main kuch derr mein aati hu.

Priya(Smiled)- Thanks a lot Shreya.

And with this she left. Then Shreya called a friend of hers. She told her to come to Mumbai as soon as possible.

Meanwhile…At the hospital…

Daya was still unconscious. The doctor came and did his check up. He then turned to Abhijeet….

Doctor- Dekhiye….hume inka operation jldi hi karna hoga. Ab aur derr karna theek nahi hai.

Abhijeet- Doctor…..Aap operation ki taiyaari kijiye. Daya ko hum sambhal lenge.

Doctor- Are u sure?

Abhijeet- Yes Doctor. Doctor nodded and left from there.

Abhijeet turned to Tarika ….

Abhijeet- TArika….tum Shreya ko phone karo aur usse kaho ki wo yahan aaye.

Tarika nodded and at the same time Nikhil came running…..

Nikhil- Sir…..Sir…..Shreya ki jaan ko khatra hai.

Tarika(exclaimed)- Shreya ko khatra?

Nikhil- Haan …Daya Sir ke phone pe ye message mila hai.

He showed the mobile to Abhijeet. He read the message….

**" Inspector Daya…..Shreya ki jaan khatre mein hai…Is baar hum nhi chookne wale. Jo hum chahte hai wo do aur bacha lo Shreya ko. Varna aaj toh wo gayi…"**

Nikhil- Ye ho kaun sakta hai Sir…Daya sir toh pehle hi yahan hai aur ab Shreya

Meanwhile , Tarika called Shreya. And asked her to come soon. Shreya told her that she will be there at 5 and that she has called her friend who'll be here by 5pm.

Abhijeet- Nikhil….Shreya ko bolo dhyan rakhe apna.

Tarika- Shreya 5:30 tak yahan aa jayegi Abhijeet…..Usne apni kisi dost ko bhi bulaya hai. Shayad wo bhi ek doctor hai.

Abhijeet- Fir bhi Nikhil dhyan rakhna. Aur Shreya ke phone ka track bhi.

Nikhil- Yes Sir…wahi kar raha hu.

Nurse comes and informs them that Daya is now getting conscious. Abhijeet moved in his ward and sat beside his bed. Daya slowly opened his eyes and found him sitting. He tried to get up but Abhijeet stopped him.

Abhijeet- Ab tumhari koi manmaani nahi chalegi. Ab tum sirf yahan lete rahoge. Aur hilne ki koshish ki toh mujhse bura koi nahi hoga.

Daya smiled weakly. He just asked for one person….

Daya- Shreya kahan hai?

Abhijeet- Uski fikar kyun kar rahe ho …wo theek hai. Tum apni chinta karo. (in an angry tone)

Meanwhile , the nurse came to give him his medicines due to which Daya again drifted into sleep.

On the other hand …**At Shreya's home…..**

Someone knocked the door. Shreya hurried to open the door and was relaxed to see the person. She hugged her….

Shreya- Thank God Simran….tum aa gayi.

Simran- Tumne bulaya tha toh aana hi tha. Waise hua kya?

Shreya told her about Daya's case.

Simran- Achcha chal ….hospital chalte hai. Main doctor se baat karungi. Aur sab theek ho jayega.

Soon , Shreya and Simran headed to the hospital. Shreya was driving while Simran was busy attending the calls.

Shreya- Sorry Simran ….tumhe tumhara kaam chhod ke aana pada.

Simran(smiled)- Arey Shreya…..tune jo bataya uske baad main bhi ghabra gayi. Wahan aur doctors hain. Tu chinta mat kar.

Shreya- Ur sure na?

Simran- Haan baba….m sure. Agar kuch hota toh kisi aur ko bhejti na. Par tera kaam tha toh khud aayi hu.

Shreya- Bas ab I hope sab theek ho jaaye.

Simran- I will try my best. Don't worry.

Now, 2 people were following Shreya on a bike. Shreya stopped at the signal. She felt as if someone was following her . She looked thru the mirror and found two people on a bike. But , before she could turn or do anything else…..A gun shot took place. And the people on the bike drove away. This gun shot made everyone paniced.

**A/n: Here comes the next chapter….! Hope u all will like it.**

**Kia- Hope our story is on the right path. Hope you like it.**

**Ab goli kise lagi aur ye Simran kaun hai….iska jawab next chapter mein. Tb tk enjoy this.**

**Do read and review. Take care !**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n: Hello DaReya Lovers ! M back with a new update. Sorry for making you wait so long. Thanks to all those who reviewed on this story. Now let's move straight to the chapter.**

**RECAP:- Abhijeet got to know about Daya's Tumor and was shocked. On the other hand , Shreya and Simran were heading towards the hospital when while they were waiting at red light….a gun shot takes place.**

**Ab aage…**

Simran panicked with the gun shot and looked at Shreya. She quickly hold her but Shreya went unconscious. Blood was oozing out of her shoulder. Simran immediately took hold of the car and took took Shreya's phone and dialled the first number in the call list. It was of Tarika…On the other hand Tarika immediately picked up the call.

Tarika- Haan Shreya….kya hua ?

On the other hand , Simran was on line and she told about the gun shot and asked Tarika that where they were. Tarika told her that they were in City Hospital. Simran disconnected and rushed to City Hospital .

Tarika was worried and was eagerly waiting for Shreya. Simran entered holding Shreya asking for stretcher . When Tarika saw Shreya , she ran towards her and hold her hand.

Tarika- Shreya…!

Meanwhile a wardboy came with stretcher and Simran and Tarika made her lie on it and she was taken for firstaid.

Now, Tarika looked at Simran and remembered something.

Tarika- Simi …tum …tum yahan?

Simran(looked at her)- Tarika tum…..tum yahan kaise aur tum Shreya ko kaise jaanti ho ?

Tarika- Shreya meri collegue hai. Main CID forensic department mein hu .

Simran- Arey haan…..tumhe toh forensic science pasand tha na.

Tarika(nodded)- Lekin tum Shreya ko kaise jaanti ho?

Simran- Shreya meri purani dost hai. Aaj uska phone aaya mere paas ki ek urgent case ke liye mujhe yahan aana padega. So ….main aa gayi.

Tarika- Urgent Case...Daya ka case handle karne ke liye bulaya usne tumhe.

Meanwhile , Daya's Doctor came out and told Abhijeet that Daya is getting conscious. Abhijeet nodded and went into Daya's ward. Just then DrShah saw Simran standing there. He moved towards them….

DrShah- DrSimran ….Aap yahan achanak?

DrSimran- Haan Doctor…..Ek dost ki khatir aur ek urgent case ke liye aana pada.

DrShah- Aap MrDaya ki baat toh nahi kar rahi hai?

Simran- Haan…unhi ki baat kar rahi hu.

DrShah- Hum toh unhe aapke paas hi bhejne wale the. Lekin ab aap yahan hai toh bhi humara kaam aasan ho skta hai.

Simran- Doctor….Kya aap mujhe Daya ki reports dikha sakte hai?

DrShah- Haan…chaliye.

Simran smiled and turned to Tarika…

Simran- Tarika….Shreya ka khayal rakhna aur usey kehna ki main bilkul theek hu. Main doctor se baat krti hu.

Tarika nodded and Simran moved to DrShah's cabin. Tarika moved to the ward where Shreya's treatment was done. She asked the doctor treating Shreya about her.

Doctor- Maine goli nikal di hai. Thodi kamzori hai. Inhe aaram ki zarurat hai. Aap khayal rakhiyega.

Tarika- Thank you Doctor. Main khayal rakhungi.

Doctor nodded and left from there. Tarika sat beside Shreya's bed. She caressed Shreya's head and hair and immediately called Abhijeet to inform him about Shreya.

_**In Daya's ward….**_

Daya was sitting as he was feeling a little better. Abhijeet went to washroom and his mobile was kept on Daya's bed. When the mobile rang …..Daya picked it up…..And tarika , without noticing who's on the call she started speaking….

Tarika- Abhijeet…..Shreya bilkul theek hai. Doctor ne usey abhi injection diya hai toh so rahi hai. Tum Daya ka khayal rakhna aur usey kuch mat kehna. Tum bhi Shreya ki chinta mat karna main hu yahan uske paas.

Daya was shocked to know about Shreya….

Daya- Kya hua Shreya ko ?

Then Tarika realized it was Daya. She bit her tongue and she stammered….

Tarika- W..ww…wwo..Daya…..

Daya(Strictly)- Tarikaaaa…Maine pucha kya hua Shreya ko?

Tarika- Kuch nahi hua Shreya ko. W…wo…Wo bilkul theek hai.

And she disconnected the phone. Daya got angry and he started pulling out the pins and all other machines attached to his body. At the same time , Abhijeet entered…..

Abhijeet- Dayaa….Ye kya kar rahe ho ?

Daya- Shreya se milne ja raha hu. Tarika ne toh bataya nahi usey kya hua. Khud hi dekh ke aata hu.

Abhijeet(immediately hold his hands)- Tum kahin nahi ja rahe. Aur…aur Shreya ko bhi kuch nahi hua.

Daya(banged his hand on the bed)- Kuch toh hua hai boss…..Aur ye main jaankar rahunga.

Daya started to move towards the door with the support of walls. ABhijeet went and stopped him.

Abhijeet- Bahut ho gaya Daya….Tumhe Shreya ki kasam…..tum is kamre se bahar nahi jaoge. Main khud Shreya ko lekar aaunga.

Daya- Toh phir tum batao Shreya ko hua kya hai?

Abhijeet- Shreya ko sirf goli lagi hai aur aisi goliyan khaane ki toh usey aadat hai. Theek ho jayegi.

Daya(shocked)- Kyaaa…? Shreya ko goli lagi hai…..tabhi mujhe itna ajeeb sa mehsus ho raha tha. Mujhe abhi Shreya se milna hai.

He again started moving out of the door. Abhijeet moved forward but Daya stopped and turned…

Daya-Ek shabd aur nahi Abhijeet. Ab tum mujhe nahi rokoge.

And Daya moved out with support of walls .

On the other hand …..Simran and DrShah had a discussion over Daya's condition and now they had a ray of hope in their eyes.

DrShah- Welcome DrSimran…..Its pleasure to have you here. I hope we will be successful .

Simran- We will definitely succeed Doctor. Aap operation ki taiyari kijiye. Main apni dost se mil kar aati hu.

So…Simran left for _**Shreya's ward**_…..Shreya was now conscious and the first question was..

Shreya- Simran kahan hai aur Daya…Daya Sir theek hai na ?

Tarika- Simran bilkul theek hai aur Daya bhi theek hai.

At the same time , Simran entered. She was smiling.

Simran- Think of the devil and she is here…..Kuch yaad aaya Shreya?

Shreya smiled.

Simran- Shreya….tum toh pehle yahi kehti thi. Par aaj ye devil ek achchi khabar leke aayi hai tumhare liye. Waise toh Day aka case complicated hai phir bhi ek rasta hai…ye asha bhi hai ki hum unhe bacha lenge . Tum bas ye prarthna karo ki ye operation successful ho.

Shreya- Main toh yahi prarthna karungi Simran. Thanks a lot !

Simran- Isme thanks ki kya baat hai. Tere liye itna toh kar skti hu.

Shreya smiled weakly. Meanwhile Daya entered inside…..

Daya- Mujhe koi operation nahi karvana.

The ladies turned and found him standing.

Simran- Lekin kyun nahi karvana ? Jab hamare paas chance hai toh kyun na usey azma lein?

Daya- Kya chance hai…sirf 1 percent chance hai na? Mujhe ye bhi nahi pata ki main zinda bhi rahunga ya nahi…isse better hai ki jo 2 mahine mere paas hai unhe puri tarah jee lu.

Simran- Daya…..science itna advanced hai….har cheez ka solution hai aajkal. Phir kyun nahi?

Daya- DrSimran….Maine kaha na ki mujhe koi operation nahi karvana.

Shreya, who was silent spoke up now…..

Shreya- Haan…..aapko hum sabki parwah toh hai nahi…toh aap kyun operation karvayenge. Hamare kehne se koi fark bhi toh nahi padta na aapko.

Daya looked at her. He could feel the anger and harshness in her words. It was enough for him to know that how much she was hurt.

Daya- Is baat ki kya guarantee hai ki operation successful hoga haan…..hai koi guarantee tumhare paas?

Shreya(hurt and in anger)- Theek hai ….toh mat karvaiye. Maine toh pehle bhi aapse keh diya tha….ki aapko kabhi pareshan nahi karungi. Toh aap free hain….jo chahe kijiye. Mujhe koi matlab nahi hai.

And she turned herself to another side.

Tarika- Ye kya zidd hai Daya…maan jao na hamari baat. Kya burai hai baat maanne mein? Tum meri baat bhi nahi manoge?

Daya- Tarika please….tum toh samjho. Waqt bahut kam hai mere paas. Main tum logon ko aur pareshan nahi karna chahta. Jaisa hai waise chalne do. Mujhe nahi karvana koi operation.

Shreya(looked at him)- Aap hume ab bhi kam pareshan kar rahe hai . Ek baat nahi maan sakte aap….huhh…! Jaiye ….jo karna hai kijiye.

Simran- Tarika sahi keh rahi hai…..aap ek baar phir apne decision pe soch lijiye.

Daya- Maine soch liya hai aur ye mera aakhiri faisla hai.

And then he turned to Shreya…..

Daya- Aur Shreya tum….khayal nahi rakh sakti apna? CID officer ho na ….Ye kya haal bana liya hai. Aur hua kya tumhe haan?

Meanwhile….Abhijeet entered and said…..

Abhijeet- Kisi ne Shreya ko jaan se maarne ki koshish ki hai. Goli chalayi gayi hai uspar.

Daya clenched his fists in anger and turned to her..

Daya- tum dhyan nahi rakh sakti thi apna…Khud ka toh khayal hai nahi tumhe aur mujhe samjha rahi ho. Jis kisi ne bhi ye kiya hai na usey main chhodunga nahi. Uski himmat kaise hui _**MERI SHREYA** _par goli chalane ki.

Just then he realized what he said…..He looked at Shreya who was blankly staring the floor. She was not responding to him.

Daya- Tumne suna nahi maine kya kaha?

Shreya(coldly)- Kya karu sun ke…..Main apna khayal rakh skti hu. (to Tarika)- Tarika….plz doctor se baat karo na…mujhe ghar jaana hai.

Daya- Aise kaise….Tarika isey samjhao….isey aaram ki zarurat hai.

Shreya- Mujhe kya chahiye aur kya nahi…iski chinta aap mat kijiye Sir…..Mujhe pata hai kya karna hai.

Tarika- Daya…Shreya ko sirf goli lagi hai. Usey agar discharge milta hai toh wo ghar ja sakti hai. Sorry….main tumhari help nahi kar sakti.

Daya nodded and was about to move , he felt pain in his head and he sat down holding his head with hands. Abhijeet supported him .

Abhijeet- Ab chalo…ab agar kuch hua toh DrShah meri band baja denge.

And he took Daya to his ward. Simran too left from there. Tarika turned to Shreya….

Tarika- Kya hua hai tumhe Shreya…..haan? AIse kyun behave kar rahi ho uske saath?

Shreya(looked at her)- Aur wo kya kar rahe hai? Kya hum sab unka bura soch rahe hai…yahi toh chahte hai na ki wo operation karva lein aur jld se jld theek ho jaayein. Kya yahi hamari galti hai.

Tarika stayed silent. She had no answers. Shreya continued….

Shreya- Wo operation na karvane ki zidd kar ke hum sabko aur dukhi kar rahe hai….. Aur tum chahti ho ki main aaram se baat karu.

Tears rolled down her eyes…..

Tarika came near her and hold her hands….

Tarika- Shreya….main jaanti hu tum par kya beet rahi hai. Lekin abhi Daya bimar hai. Ek ziddi bachcha ban gaya hai jise pyaar se samjhao toh maan jayega. Please Shreya …..please ek baar aur baat karo usse.

Shreya- Tumhe lagta hai Daya Sir maanenge? Tumhari baat maankar 2 baar baat ki maine unse. ….Kya nateeja nikla?kuch bhi nahi….unki apni hi zidd hai. M sorry tarika ….is baar main baat nahi karungi.

Tarika- Please Shreya….ek aakhiri baar. Daya tumhari baat kabhi nahi taalega.

Shreya-Maine kaha na main koi baat nahi karungi unse.

Tarika(got up)- Shreya…..Daya ko samjhana bahut zaruri hai. Ab hum koi risk nahi le sakte. Chalo hume Daya se baat karni hai.

She hold her hand made her stand. Shreya was not willing to talk but on Tarika's insistence she agreed to go with her.

Tarika smiled…..and they moved to Daya's ward.

**A/n: So…finally comes the new chapter. I hope all will like it….:D**

**Ab dekhna ye hai ki Shreya ke samjhane se Daya Sir samajhte hai ya nahi.**

**Jaane ke liye …..Stay tuned.**

**Do read and review…! Take Care !**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n: Hii Readers….M here with a new update :D Sorry for making you people wait. Sorry….busy thi.**

**Thank you all for reading , reviewing and loving the story.**

**Chaliye ab seedhe chapter pe chalte hai.**

Shreya and Tarika move towards Daya's ward. Shreya was still not willing to talk to him. Tarika noticed her.

Tarika- Shreya…..Hum yahi chahte hai na ki Daya operation karvane ke liye maan jaaye. Hume ek baar phir se usse baat karni hogi. Usey samjhana hoga.

Shreya- Tumhe lagta hai wo maanenge? Tarika ….ye tum bhi jaanti ho ki Daya Sir kisi ki nahi maante hai. Unhe jab jo karna hota hai wahi karte hai. Unhone toh hume kuch bhi nahi bataya aur mere baat karne se kya hoga…..baat kin a maine pehle bhi. Kuch hua ?

Fresh tears formed in her eyes. Tarika kept her hands on her sholuders.

Tarika- Shreya…hume usey samjhana hi hoga. Aur jahan tak main usey jaanti hu wo tumhari baat nahi taalega. Plz Shreya…ek aakhiri baar…..Meri khatir…please…!

Shreya- Theek hai Tarika…ye aakhri baar sirf tumhari khatir.

Tarika(smiled)- Thanks Shreya…..Ab chalo.

They rubbed off their tears and went to Daya's ward. As they reached to Daya's cabin , DrShah called Tarika and Abhijeet as he wanted to talk to them. So Tarika asked Shreya to talk to him and AbhiRika went with DrShah.

Shreya entered the room and found him sitting. Daya looked at her and asked….

Daya- Tum yahan kya karne aayi ho ? Aur Priya kahan hai ? (He didn't knew that Priya has told everything to her)

Shreya- Priya ghar pe hai. Aur main yahan aapse ek zaruri baat karne aayi hu.

Daya(coldly)- Mujhe koi baat nahi karni. Tumhe ek baar mein samajh nahi aata kya ki mujhe operation nahi karvana. Baar baar batana padega kya ?

Shreya- Aap nahi samajh rahe hai Sir…hum sab samajhte hain. Baat sirf itni hai ki aap samajhna nahi chahte. Hamare paas ek chance hai toh hum usey istemaal karein na. Simran ne kaha na ki humare paas chance hai.

Daya- Us 1 percent chance ka main kya karu ? Kya guarantee hai ki sab theek ho jayega haan…? Hai koi guarantee tumhare paas? Shreyaa…..Mere paas bas 2 mahine hai. Inhe main jeena chahta hu puri wajah se tum sab waise hi pareshan ho ab aur pareshan nahi karna chahta.

Shreya(coldly n harshly)- Aap ab bhi operation ke liye na maankar hum pareshan hi kar rahe hai. Sab yahi chahte hai ki aap operation karva lein. Lekin aap toh apne hisab se hi chalte hai na. Aapko ye 2 mahine hi jeena hai na…..toh theek hai….jo aapko karna hai kijiye. Mujhe koi fark nahi padta. Aapko jo theek lage kijiye. Main aapke decisions mein kabhi dakhalandaazi nahi karungi. Ja rahi hu main. Sab kuch aapke upar hai. Aur meri taraf se aap free hai. Main aapko bilkul nahi kahungi ki aap operation karvaiye. Par haan….agar aapko apne parivaar ki chinta hai toh zarur sochiyega ek baar.

And she moved out of his ward. She went to her own ward and changed and left from there. She was crying…..this was not at all easy for her. Daya was still sitting startled by what she said. Meanwhile, Abhijeet returned to his ward….and found him lost. Tears were rolling down his eyes. Abhijeet kept his hand on his shoulder.

Abhijeet- Kya hua Daya?

Daya rubbed off his tears….

Daya- Kuch nahi…..bas kuch soch raha tha.

Abhijeet- Kya hua…..koi pareshani?

Daya- Pareshani toh maine tum logon ki badha di hai. Main…main taiyar hu abhijeet.

Abhijeet looked at him…..

Daya- Haan Abhijeet….Main taiyar hu operation karvane ke liye. Lekin tum…..tum bas Shreya ko leke aao. Usey bata do ki main taiyar hu operation ke liye.

Abhijeet(smiled)- Main abhi Shreya ko batata hu.

Meanwhile Tarika entered the ward….

Tarika- Abhijeet….Shreya apne room mein nahi hai. Pata nahi kahan gayi?

Daya – Wo apne ghar hi gayi hogi. Bahut gusse mein gayi hai. Please Tarika …..Usey kaise bhi samjha ke laana tumhara kaam hai.

Tarika(in angry tone)- Tumne phir usey kuch keh diya Daya? Pata hai kitni pareshan hai wo…..aur kitna rulaoge usey tum…Pehle chuppi banaye rakhi aur ab ye sab…..Please Daya…..Maan jao.

Abhijeet- Shant ho jao Tarika…Daya operation ke liye taiyar hai. Tum Shreya ke paas jao. Ye lo car ki chaabi…..

Abhijeet handed over his car keys to Tarika. Tarika went over to Daya's home and took her home keys and purse from there. There , she found a packet in Daya's room. On the packet , Shreya's name was written. Tarika took the packet and moved to Shreya's home.

_**At Shreya's home…..**_

She locked herself and was sat on the couch in the living room. She picked up his photograph kept on the side-table.

**_"Aapko hamari parwah nahi hai na …..Aap nahi chahte na ki hum khush rahe. Theek hai…jo karna hai kijiye. Shreya kabhi aapki zindagi mein dakhal nahi degi. Ja rahi hai wo aapse door. Sirf itna hi toh chahti hu na ki aap operation karva lein…Lekin nahi….aap kabhi kisi ki sunte hai kya jo aaj sunenge."_**

She threw the photograph on the floor and hugged her cushion.

Meanwhile Tarika reached her home. She rang the door bell but no one replied.

Tarika- Shreya darwaza kholo. Main tumhare liye ek achchi khabar laayi hu.

Shreya- Tarika…is waqt mujhe kisi se koi baat nahi karni. Please mujhe akela chhod do. Please jao yahan se.

Tarika- Shreyaaa…..plz darwaza toh khol…..nahi karni baat tujhe theek hai….nahi karenge baat par andar toh aane de. Tujhe dawai bhi leni hai.

Shreya opens the door and sits back . Tarika moved into the kitchen and took water and gave Shreya her medicines….

Tarika- Ye le teri dawai.

Shreya silently took the medicines and looked up at her…

Shreya- Ab bolo bhi Tarika…..kya baat karne aayi ho. Mujhe pata hai tum bina kisi baat ke aaogi nahi yahan.

Tarika- Shreya…aise bina bataye kyun aayi…..pata hai kitna pareshan ho gayi thi main.

Shreya- Haan jaise Daya sir ke pareshan karne se tum pareshan nahi hui. Aur please ab mat kehna Daya sir se baat karne ke liye. Main nhi karungi.

Tarika- Shreya ….suno toh…..Daya maan gaya hai operation karvane ke liye. Maine kaha tha na wo tumhari baat nhi taalega.

Shreya turned to her…..

Shreya- Ye kya bol rahi ho ? Daya Sir sach mein maan gaye ?

Tarika(smiled)- Haan Sach mein.

Sheya smiled. Tarika handed over a packet to her.

Shreya- Ab ye kya hai ?

Tarika(smiled)- Daya ne tumhare liye rakha tha. Khol ke dekho kya hai.

She opened the packet and found a green colored saree in it. She smiled looking at it as it was the one she wanted to purchase when she and Tarika went for shopping and they found Abhijeet and Daya there too. Tarika smiled on seeing her smiling.

Tarika- Ab smile hi karogi ya change bhi karogi? Jaldi change karo. Hume hospital jaana hai.

Shreya nodded and went into her room. After around 15 minutes , she came out but she didn't find Tarika there. She searched out for her but didn't find her. Suddenly , someone tapped on her shoulders. She turned back and and was shocked.

Shreya- Aap…Aap yahan ?

Daya- Haan…..kyun nahi aa sakta?

Shreya- Nahi…..aapko mana kisne kiya yahan aane ke liye.

Daya- Tum gusse mein thi toh socha ki kahin tum apne ghar mein mera aana ban na kar do.

Shreya- Jo aap kar rahe the uspe gussa nahi toh pyaar aayega kya? Kyun karte hai aap aisa? Jaante hain kitni takleef hoti hai?

She turned to other side to hide her tears. He hold her from her shoulders and turned her towards himself...

Daya- Isi takleef se hi toh bachana chahta tha tumhe. Isliye toh saara naatak kiya. Lekin tumne sab pata laga hi liya.

Shreya- Na bata ke bhi toh takleef hi di na. Hum pehle hi kuch kar paate . Lekin nahi….aapko toh apni zindagi inhi 2 mahino mein jeeni thi na. Kisi ko dukh nahi dena tha.

Even Daya had tears in his eyes. He could see how much she was hurt.

Daya- Shreya….Maine ye sab isliye kiya kyunki main tumhe zindagi bhar ke dukh nhi dena chahta tha. Ab bhi jo main yahan hu …..yeh sab karke main tumhe dukh hi toh de raha hu. Kaise kehta Shreya…..ki main tumse pyaar karta hu jabki main khud hi kuch dinon ka….

He stopped as Shreya put her fingers on his lips….

Shreya- Nahi…..kuch nahi hoga aapko. Main jaanti hu. Mujhe bhagwan par aur apne pyaar par pura yakeen hai.

Daya was staring at her. He put her hand down….

Daya – Kyun itna pyaar karti ho mujhse?

Shreya- Pyaar karne ke liye bhi koi wajah chahiye aapko. Jo aap karte hai wo sab mujhe sahi lagta hai. Main jaanti hu isse aapko bhi takleef hui hai lekin aapne dikhana chhod diya. Isse mujhe zyada takleef hoti hai. Aur rahi baat operation ki toh wo toh successful hoga hi.

Daya- Itna vishwas hai tumhe ?

Shreya- Haan…..mujhe khud se zyada aap par aur apne pyaar par vishwas hai. Aur main jaanti hu ki aapko kuch nahi hoga. Hamara saath toh bahut lamba hai….Aap itni jaldi mujhe chhod kar jaane ka soch bhi kaise sakte hai.

Daya(Smiled)- Ye toh operation ke baad pata chalega na ki saath lamba hai ya chhota.

Shreya- Pehle operation toh hone dijiye. Lekin aapko yahan aane kisne diya?

Daya- Tumhari dost Simran se puch kar hi aaya hu. Usey bhi pata hai tumhe manana kitna mushkil hai.

Shreya- Usse mushkil hai aapko samjhana.

Daya hugged her from behind…..

Daya- Tum pyaar se samjhaogi toh maan jaunga.

Shreya turned to face him….

Shreya- Lekin aaj aapko ek promise karna hoga…karenge?

Daya- Kaise promise….? Koi aise promise na lena jo main pura hi na kar saku.

Shreya- Aap apna har waada nibhate hai aur ye bhi nibhayenge.

Suddenly , Daya stumbled….He took the support of the wall. But Shreya hold his hand.

Shreya- Kya hua aapko? Aap theek toh hai na ?

Daya pretended that he was fine but his head was spinning. Shreya tightened her grip on his hand…

Daya- Nahi Shreya…..Main theek hu.

Shreya- Chakkar aa rahe hai na ? Chaliye , yahan baithiye.

He just looked at her and she gave him water.

Shreya – Ye lijiye….paani pijiye. Main abhijeet Sir ko phone karti hu.

She was about to call abhijeet but Daya hold her hand…..

Daya- Usey pareshan mat karo. Wo waise bhi pareshan hai. Tum yahan baitho.

He made her sit beside him and kept his head in her lap. Shreya started moving her fingers in his hair which made him feel better.

Daya- Shreya….I am sorry !

Shreya- Ab aap sorry kyun bol rahe hai?

Daya- Shreya….Maine jo kuch bhi kiya uske liye main bahut sharminda hu. Pata nahi tumse kya kya keh diya. Pehle hi tumse zyada baat nahi karta tha. Tumhari aankhon mein apne liye pyaar zarur dekha lekin hamesha yahi sochta raha ki mujhe kabhi pyaar nhi ho sakta. Pehle main chup raha aur jab socha ki tumse keh dunga toh is bimari ne pakad liya. Jaanta hu bahut dukh diya hai maine tumhe. Ho sake toh mujhe maaf kar dena Shreya.

Tears formed in their eyes…..

Shreya- Aap sorry mat kahiye. Shayad aapki jagah main hoti toh yahi karti. Haan…takleef hui thi jab aapne mujhse kaha tha ki …..

_**"Main tumse pyaar nahi karta Shreya"**_

_**"Meri zindagi mein dakhal dena band karo"**_

Aur tab bhi jab aap aur priya bureau aaye the. Ye bhi laga ki shayad aap mujhe apna dost hi nahi maante tab hi toh puchne pe bhi aapne mujhe kuch nahi bataya.

Daya sat up looking at her. She rubbed off her tears and continued…

Shreya- Lekin aaj main khush hu ki aap mere saath hai. Khush hu ki aapne meri baat maan li. Jo kuch bhi hua usme aapka bhi koi dosh nahi hai. Aapka mere saath hona us sabse kahin zyada maayne rakhta hai. Aur aaj aap mere saath hai.

Tears formed in his eyes. He just hugged her tight.

Daya- Acha ek baat aur puchu ?

Shreya- Haan puchiye.

Daya- Sach sach batana Shreya...kis baat ka zyada bura laga...Mea tum sabse jhoot bolna ya mera priya ke saath bureau aana aur Priya ko apni patni batana.

Shreya- Sabse zyada bura is baat ka laga tha ki aapne mujhse kaha ki aap mujhse pyaar nahi jab aap aur priya bureau aaye the tab maine yahi socha shayad aap priya se pyaar karte hai...par aapke wallet mein apni tasveer dekh kar yakeen ho gaya tha ki aap humse kuch chupa rahe hai. Aur yahi sach tha.

Daya- Matlab...bura laga tumhe jab main Priya ke saath tha?

Shreya- Haan...isey hi sach samajh baithi thi. Par ye vishwas bhi tha ki aap ye sab mann se nahi kar rahe hai. Isliye bhagwan par hi chhod diya.

Daya was just staring at her.

Daya- Hamesha itna hi pyaar karogi mujhse ?

Shreya- Haan…Apni aakhri saans tak.

Daya kissed on her forehead …

Daya- I love you Shreya….I really love you !

Shreya(smiled)- I love you too.

And she hugged him. She closed her eyes and let all her tears flow out. At the moment she was the happiest person. After a while , Daya separated and put his hand on his head and went unconscious. Shreya got worried and immediately called Abhijeet.

Abhijeet came there in 10 minutes and they took him to the hospital. DrShah observed him and told Abhijeeet…

DrShah- Dekhiye …hume abhi operation karna hoga.

Abhijeet- Sure Doctor…..Daya taiyar hai operation ke liye.

DrShah- Okay….toh aap formalities puri kar dijiye. Ek form submit karna hoga and operation ke liye aapko permission deni hogi.

Abhijeet- Theek hai doctor …chaliye.

So, Abhijeet went with the doctor and Daya was taken to the operation theatre. Meanwhile , Simran came there.

Simran- Shreya…tu bas prarthna kar. Sab achcha hoga. Aur prarthna se zyada Shakti tere pyaar mein hai. Aur waise bhi ye ladai toh hume jeetni hi hai.

Shreya(Smiled)- Simran…..Main jaanti hu tum poori koshish karogi. Thank you very much.

Simran(smiled)- Apna dhyan rakhna. Zyada tension mat lena. Main sambhal lungi.

Shreya smiled and assured her. She went into the operation theatre. Outside the OT , Abhijeet , Shreya and Tarika were sitting. Abhijeet kept his hand on her head…

Abhijeet- Chinta mat karo…..kuch nahi hoga usey. Bas kuch hi ghanton ki baat hai.

Shreya- Jaanti hu….aapke hote hue unhe kabhi kuch nahi ho sakta .

Abhijeet smiled and pulled her into a brotherly hug and patted her cheek and she smiled.

**A/n: So…..here comes the new chapter.**

**Ab dekhna ye hai ki Will theoperation be successful? Stay tuned ..!**

**Kia Mehra- I hope DaReya convo is as emotional as u asked me to make it. Hope that you will like it.**

**Other readers….Do read and review !**

**Take Care !**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/n: DaReya Lovers…..I'm here with a new update.**

**Daya Lovers…..Don't worry guys! All will be well. Main kaise Daya Sir ko kuch hone de sakti hu…..Even in my story. Hero ko kabhi kuch hota hai kya. Wo toh end mein sab theek kar hi deta hai. Let's see yahan kya hota hai.**

**Sorry everyone for keeping you all wait for so long , but was a bit busy. I will update all my stories but thoda aage peeche ho sakta hai so keep patience guys. Thank you to all who reviewed. Let's move to the next chapter.**

**RECAP: Daya was taken to the operation theatre. Shreya , Abhijeet and Tarika were sitting outside the OT.**

After some hours, the door of the operation theatre opened and Simran came out. Shreya rushed to her.

Shreya- Simran….sab theek toh hai na? Koi chinta wali baat toh nahi hai na ?

Simran looked at her and hold her hands….

Simran- Operation is successful Shreya. Lekin exact condition toh Daya k hosh mein aane ke baad hi pata chalegi. Isliye tumhe chinta karne ki zarurat nahi hai.

Shreya smiled with tears in her eyes.

Shreya- Thanks a lot Simran! Agar aaj tum nahi hoti toh ye sab nahi ho paata. Tumhe jitna thanks kahu wo kam hai.

Simran(smiled)- Maine kuch nahi kiya Shreya …..jo bhi kuch kiya wo us upar wale ne aur tere pyaar ne kiya. Mujhe nahi pata tha ki Pyaar mein bhi itni Shakti hoti hai ki wo kisi ki zindagi bacha le. Bahut pyaar karti ho na Daya se?

Shreya(nodded)- Haan…khud se zyada pyaar karti hu unse. Lekin wo na jaane kya karne chale the. Par tumhari wajah se wo aaj theek hain. Thanks Simran.

Simran- Bas ab ek baar aur thanks bola na toh naraz ho jaungi phir mujhe manana kitna mushkil hai….ye tu jaanti hai na ?

Shreya(Smiled)- Haan….jaanti hu par tujhe manane ki trick pata hai mujhe.

Both the friends laughed. From a distance , Abhijeet was watching Shreya and was happy to see her smiling again after a long time.

Simran- Shreya…..ab tu ghar ja ke aaram kar. Main jaanti hu tu ek pal bhi chain se nahi baithi hogi. Yahan main sambhal lungi. Main Doctor se baat karti hu.

Shreya- Theek hai Simi…Plz koi bhi problem hot oh batana mujhe.

Simran nodded and moved to the Doctor's cabin while Shreya turned towards AbhiRika and saw Abhijeet smiling. She moved towards him and he kept his hand on her head…

Abhijeet- Maine kaha tha na ki Daya ko kuch nahi hoga…..dekho theek hai wo.

Shreya- Haan…Aapne apna waada nibhaya . (And she smiled)

Abhijeet – Acha chalo ab tum aur Tarika ghar jao aur shaam ko aa jaana.

Shreya- Par Sir aap…? Aapko bhi aaram ki zarurat hai .

Abhijeet(smiled)- Mujhse zyada tum dono ko aaram ki zarurat hai. Chalo ab jao. Kuch nahi sununga main.

Shreya and Tarika smiled and left. At around 4:30pm , Shreya and Tarika came back to the hospital with coffee and some snacks. Meanwhile , Daya started getting conscious. DrShah and Simran moved in the room for his checkup once he gets conscious.

In a while , He became conscious and the first name he took was of Shreya. Simran smiled on hearing it. She replied….

Simran- Shreya bilkul theek hai aur aapke theek hone ka intezaar kar rahi hai. Aur main aapse thanks bolna chahti hu ki aapne mujhpar vishwas rakha.

Daya(smiled)- DrSimran….Shreya ko aap par vishwas hai aur mujhe khud se zyada vishwas Shreya pe hai. Mujhe toh ummeed hi nahi thi ki main theek ho paunga lekin Shreya ne ye bhi kar diya.

Simran(Smiled)- Pyaar ek khubsurat ehsaas hai Ins Daya. Lekin aap ab tak sab kuch ek inspector ki nazar se dekh rahe the aur Shreya apne pyaar ko bachana chahti thi . Aur dekhiye …wo jeet bhi gayi.

Daya just smiled. The doctor did the checkup and Simran asked Doctor to do all the tests again. She turned to Daya….

Simran-Daya….ek baar phir se saare tests honge rechecking ke liye. Uske baad aap ghar ja sakte hain. Baaki Shreya toh hai hi aapka khayal rakhne ke liye.

Daya smiled and whispered a Thank You to her and she moved out of the cabin where Shreya was waiting for her eagerly.

Simran- Shreya…sab theek hai. Bas ek baar phir saare tests karne honge. Aur chinta ki koi baat nahi hai. Daya ab bilkul theek hai.

Shreya(Smiled)- Simran….Thanks again yaar. Tera bahut waqt gaya na isme. Aur jo main chahti thi wo tumne kar bhi diya.

Simran(smiled)- Ye toh mera farz tha yaar. Aur main wahan Bangalore mein rehti toh bhi yahi kaam karti aur yahan bhi wahi kaam kiya. And I am happy ki mujhe ek baar phir safalta mili. Par haan…I envy you for one thing …

Shreya(surprised)- Envy me ? For what ?

Simran- Yes Shreya….I envy you. And that is becoz you've got someone who loves you so dearly. Sach mein yaar…..Daya loves you so much. Pata nahi meri zindagi mein aisa koi aayega kya….aur aayega toh kab aayega!

Shreya (smiled&blushed )- Worry not Simi….Tumhe bhi koi milega jaldi hi.

Simran- Dekhte hai. Filhaal toh tum jao aur mere Jiju ka khayal rakho.

Both the friends laughed out.

Simran- Chal Shreya…Ab main chalti hu. Maine DrShah ko keh diya hai ki wo Daya ki reports mujhe bhijva denge aur ek copy tum apne paas rakhna. Main abhi 8 baje flight se wapas Bangalore ja rahi hu.

Shreya- Simi….Abhi jaana zaruri hai? Tum kal nikal jaana.

Simran- Nahi yaar….abhi hi nikalna hoga. Wahan bhi ek important case hai. Tum bas apna aur Daya ka khayal rakhna.

Shreya(smiled)- Haan…I will take care aur tumse bhi touch mein rahungi.

Simran(Smiled)- Ofcourse…..aur haan apni shaadi mein bulana mat bhulna….Samjhi ?

Shreya(blushed)- Haan …tumhe kaise bhul sakti hu.

They hugged each other and Simran made her way out of the hospital.

Shreya turned towards the ward and made her way inside the room. There she found Daya sitting comfortably and was talking to Abhijeet and Tarika. She poured out coffee for Abhijeet and Tarika and handed the cups to them. Daya was looking at her and was smiling.

Daya- Shreya…..Meri coffee kahan hai ?

Shreya- Maine aapke liye coffee nahi banayi. Aapko soup milega.

Daya – Ye kya matlab hua ?

Shreya(Smiled)- Aapki tabiyat theek nahi hai isliye Soup hi peena hai aapko. Aur ab aap kuch nahi bolenge.

She handed him a cup of soup to him. Daya silently took the mug and obeyed. AbhiRika smiled at them. Meanwhile , Abhijeet's phone rang and he moved out of the room.

Daya- Waise Shreya …..Soup bahut achcha bana hai.

Shreya(smiled)- Thank You !

Tarika- Daya…..Thank God ab tum better ho. Varna Shreya toh kab se bole ja rahi thi…"Daya Sir theek toh honge na" ….Kuch hoga toh nahi na unhe….Kaan pak gaye mere "Daya Sir " "Daya Sir" sunke.

Shreya(looked at her)- Ye kya bol rahi ho tum…?

Tarika(naughtily)- Sahi toh keh rahi hu. Ek pal ke liye bhi chain se nahi baithi hai.

Daya was looking at them and smiling.

Daya- Tarika…..Tum Abhijeet ko "Sir" keh ke bulati ho ?

Tarika- Main kyun Abhijeet ko Sir kahungi ? Main toh usey Abhijeet hi kahungi.

Daya(smiled)- Toh phir yahan jo koi bhi hai aur agar wo kisi ko "Sir" kehti hai toh usey "Sir" kehna chhodna hoga.

Shreya looked at him and blushed.

Tarika(sounding to be unknown)- Kya matlab ?

Daya(while eyeing Shreya)- Haan….Kya koi mujhe shaadi ke baad bhi "Sir " kahegi ?

Tarika(giggled)- Ohh….bolo Shreya !

Shreya looked at both of them. At the same time , Abhijeet came in andtold Tarika that they have to go to the bureau as there was a case.

Abhijeet(to Daya)- Daya….ek case hai toh main ja raha hu. Aur tum Shreya ko bilkul pareshan mat karna.

Daya- Maine kab pareshan kiya ?

Abhijeet(smiled)- Bahut pareshan kiya tumne hume. Bas ab aur nahi.

Daya nodded like an obedient child. Abhijeet now turned to Shreya….

Abhijeet- Shreya….koi problem ho toh call kar lena. Aur apna aur Daya ka khayal rakhna.

Shreya- Sir…Aap jaiye. Yahan main sambhal lungi.

Abhijeet smiled and left from there. Shreya settled her bag while Daya was watching her. He noticed a smiles on her face which was missing from past few days. He called her…..

Daya – Shreya !

Shreya(moved to him)- Haan….Kya hua ?

Daya- Baitho yahan aake. Mujhe tumse baat karni hai.

Shreya moved towards him and sat on the chair kept beside his bed. He hold her hands.

Daya- I am really Sorry Shreya. Jaanta hu bahut takleef di hai na maine tumhe. I am really sorry. Lekin ab tumhe aur takleef nahi sehni padegi aur na hi tumhe aur intezaar karna padega.

Shreya was staring at him all the while he was speaking. He continued…

Daya- Shreya …Maine itna zarur suna tha ki Pyaar mein bahut Shakti hoti hai lekin kabhi vishwas nahi kiya. Lekin aaj pyaar ki Shakti dekh bhi li. Kyun….kyun karti ho itna pyaar mujhse?

Shreya- Pyaar bas ho jaata hai. Aur aapke baare mein jaankar kab aapse pyaar kar baithi pata hi nahi chala. Aur aap hai hi itne cute aur handsome ki kisi ko bhi aapse pyaar ho jayega.

Daya smiled at her statement.

Daya- Achcha main cute hu ?

Shreya(smiled) – Haan…..aur jab aap smile karte hai toh aur zyada cute lagte hain.

Daya was happy to see her smile again.

Daya- Shreya…..Mujhe toh laga tha maine tumhe kho diya. Lekin ab main aur derr nahi karna chahta. Jaanta hu ki ye jagah bhi nahi hai wo baat karne ki jo main tumse karne wala hu.

He hold her hands and tightened the grip.

Daya – Shreya….bahut pyaar karta hu tumse . Kya tum aise hi zindagi bhar mera saath nibhane ka waada karogi? Kya tum meri adhuri zindagi ko pura karogi ?

Shreya stared at him .Happy tears rolled down her eyes. She couldn't speak anything g and just nodded her head as Yes. Daya smiled and kissed on her hands. Meanwhile , Shreya's phone rang and she attended it. It was Tarika who informed her that Acp Sir had granted a week's leave for both of them. While , She was talking to Tarika…..the doctor came for Daya's checkup. After doing the check up , the doctor turned to Shreya….

Doctor- Ma'am….chinta ki koi baat nahi hai. Abhi bas inke tests honge …. ne bataya hi hoga aapko.

Shreya- Haan Doctor….bataya tha.

Doctor- Okay…toh abhi hum bas inhe tests ke liye le ja rahe hai. Aap yahin wait kijiye.

Shreya nodded and Daya was taken for the tests. After a while, He came back. He was looking a little tired. Doctor followed in.

Doctor(to Shreya)- Ma'am….aap inhe kuch khila kar dawai de dijiye. Aur ab inhe rest karne chahiye.

Shreya nodded. She gave him the soup she brought and also took out the Pulao she prepared. Daya looked at the mug and then at Shreya…

Daya(Sadly)- Ye kya Shreya….phir se soup?

Shreya- Haan…..Soup….abhi aapko yahi milega.

Daya- Ye kya baat hui yaar…..kal bhi soup aur aaj bhi. This is not fair.

Shreya(moved closer to him )- Everything is fair in love and war. Aur ab aap ye soup piyenge.

Daya(Smiled)- Acha chalo pi lunga lekin meri ek shart hai….manzoor hai?

Shreya- Kaisi shart?

Daya(smiled)- Shart ye hai ki tum apne haathon se mujhe soup pilaogi. Soch lo…manzoor hai toh bolo varna main ye soup nahi piyunga.

Shreya smiled at him and took out a spoon and fed him with a spoonful. He smiled and happily had it. She smiled seeing him smile. He was staring at her and asked….

Daya- Shreya….Zindagi bhar aise hi mera khayal rakhogi?

Shreya- Haan !

Daya- Kyun?

Shreya(glared at him)- Ye kya sawal hai? Aapse pyaar karti hu aur aapse hi meri zindagi hai. Aap nahi toh kuch nahi.

Daya was just staring at her.

Daya- Shreya….aaj main tums ek waada karta hu ki tumhari aankhon mein kabhi aansu nahi aane dunga. Aur wo sab kuch karunga jisse tumhe khushi mile.

Shreya looked at him and smiled. She rubbed off her tears and said…

Shreya- Main jaanti hu aapko rehte na toh mujhe kuch hoga aur na hi mujhe kisi cheez ki kami hogi. Mere liye sabse important hai aapka saath aur aap toh hamesha mere saath hai na…

Daya- Haan Shreya…Main hamesha tumhare saath hu.

Shreya(Smiled)- Acha…toh ab ye sab baatein chhodiye aur dawai lijiye.

Daya took the medicines and he lied on the bed.

Shreya- Ab aap aaram kijiye. Bahut baatein kar li aaj aapne.

She turned to set the things back in the bag when he grabbed her wrist.

Daya- Shreya….tum kahin nahi ja rahi ho. Tum yahin rahogi.

Shreya- Main yahin hu. Aur waise bhi Abhijeet Sir case mein busy hai toh mujhe hi yahan rehna hai.

Daya- Toh phir yahan aake baitho. (He pointed to the chair.)

Shreya- Aati hu 2 minute.

She arranged the things back in the bag and went to sit beside his bed. He hold her hand tightly as if he was afraid that she might leave him alone. She kept her another hand on his hand to assure him that she was there. He smiled and soon dozed off. Shreya rested her head on the chair….her left hand still in his grip. She smiled looking at him and thanked God for keeping him safe. She was also tired so she too drifted into sleep sitting on the chair.

Next Morning…..City Hospital….7 am.

Tarika entered the room with Shreya's mother. Shreya's mother saw both of them sleeping. Shreya's hand was still in his grip. She kept her hand on her head and called her…..

SM- Shreya….

Shreya woke up at the voice. She saw her mother…..

Shreya- Maa…..aap? Aap kab aayi ?

SM- Aaj subah….Tu kaisi hai ?

Shreya(Glanced at Daya)- Maa…Main bilkul theek hu.

SM- Haan…Jaanti hu. Chal ab ghar ja main hu yahan par.

Tarika- Haan Shreya…kal se tu yahin hai. Ja rest kar le.

Shreya- Main theek hu Tarika.

SM(smiled)- Haan Jaanti hu lekin tujhe aaram ki zarurat hai. Abhi agar tere Daya Sir bolte toh maan jaati na?

Shreya blushed at her mother's statement and she smiled.

SM- Ab ja na …..Main khayal rakhungi apne damad ka .

Shreya just stared at her mom for what she said and immediately hugged her and kissed her on the cheek.

Sm- Arey arey…ye kya?

Shreya(Smiled)- Aise hi Maa….acha main jaati hu.

She took her things and was about to leave when her mother called…

SM- Shreya…shaam ko coffee aur soup le aana.

Shreya- Haan Maa….tum chinta mat karo.

With it she left. Then Shreya's mother asked Tarika about them who told her everything. Meanwhile, Daya got up but was listening to Tarika and Shreya's mum's talk. He was happy to know that her mother had decided to get them married.

Same Day….Shreya's mother talked to ACP about DaReya and AbhiRika's Marriage. Both the couples were happy. Soon …after Daya's Discharge from the hospital , They finalized the date of wedding as both Daya and Abhijeet had decided to get married same day. They were happy that a bad phase of their life had come to an end and a new phase of their life has started where they are together with each other.

**A/n: Guyyss…here comes another new chapter. Now the story doesn't end here. There will be a leap in the next chapter. I hope …you people won't mind with a leap in the story. Only a small leap of 3 or 4 years. The story will grow more interesting . Hope you'll like it.**

**For now….read and review. Will try to come with next chapter soon :D**

**Till then…Take Care !**


End file.
